Confused Love
by bjeveryday
Summary: What do you think would happen if another girl came into Inuyasha's life?Exept this one is different.Read to find out and yes it will be a tear jerker when it gets near the end!
1. Meet Burianne!

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey everybody!This is my 4th story so if you are reading this you might want to check out my other stories.This will have a Original Character of mine in it.Her name is Burianne!^^Well I hope you like it and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:Gosh leave me alone!I never said I owned Inuyasha!I said I wish I owned Inuyasha but does it look like I own Inuyasha?Nnnooo!I am just a 13 year old teenage girl who is in love with Inuyasha and talks about him all the time so do you think I own Inuyasha?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Burianne:*thinks:I wish I had all the jewel shards so I could become a full demon but allas I only have collected but two jewel shards.I won't use them until I have the whole jewel.That is if I get th whole jewel**sigh*I wish I knew another hanyou like me...  
  
Inuyasha:Well I am here to grant your wish!Now hand over the jewel shards or die!*holding Tetsuiga over his shoulder like he always does*  
  
Burianne:Your a half-demon!Wow!What kind of demon are you?I'm a cat...well you know a half cat demon!^^  
  
Inuyasha:Are you going to hand over the jewel shards or what?  
  
Burianne:Hmmm....Or what!Hehe!  
  
Inuyasha:Why you!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha don't hurt her!She could be an allie!I think...  
  
Miroku:And a beautiful one at that!  
  
Sango:I know what your thinking and you better not even try it!  
  
Miroku:Aww Sango don't get jellious!She's not near as pretty as you are!*gropes Sango*  
  
Sango:Get away from me!*hits him in the head with her boomerrang**blushes*  
  
Burianne:Hey you guys seem fun!I want to hang around you guys!  
  
Inuyasha:0.oHow old are you?  
  
Burianne:Uhhh I think I am 48 in demon years but 14 in human years.Why?Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Inuyasha:@//@(thats blushing w/ swirly eyes)WHAT?!  
  
Miroku:You dog!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I think she is just kidding around with you....*thinks:I hope so anyway*  
  
Burianne:So.Can I stay with you guys?I need friends and everybody I meet says I have thrill isues.Please?!  
  
Inuyasha:I bet you can't even fight for yourself!  
  
Burianne:Oh ya?I fight demons everyday and never get tired of it!I do have two jewel shards but I am not using them yet.I want to keep them so I can become a full-fledged cat demon some day.  
  
Inuyasha:You too huh?Well join the club.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha?You don't still want to be a full demon do you?  
  
Inuyasha:Feh.  
  
Burianne:Wow!I think I like you!  
  
Inuyasha:Well to tell you the truth I think you are way to hyper for me!  
  
Burianne:Where have you been?In other words I think you are the one with the mental problems!  
  
Inuyasha:I never said you had mental problems!  
  
Burianne:But you were thinking it!  
  
Inuyasha:How do you know what I am thinking?  
  
Burianne:Because I ...I did!  
  
Inuyasha:You know what you do havew mental problems!!!  
  
Burianne:Good!That's what I was going for!And you?What are you trying to be the most depressed dog of the year?!!!???!!!!????!!!!???!!!???  
  
Inuyasha:WOULD YOU SHUT-UP?????!!!!!?????!!!!!!????!!!!!????!!  
  
Burianne:WHY SHOULD I?  
  
Inuyasha:BECAUSE I SAID SO!  
  
Burianne:You know what...I do like you!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to the ground*@///@  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you liked the chapter!I know it's starting out silly but it will get sadder the farther along it goes!Trust me I thougt all about it last night when I was tryin to go to bed!Please Review! 


	2. Soothing voice of the hanyou cat

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I got a flame before about how I did all this crap wrong which made it stupid and you know what I say to that?I don't cre becuase I am one of those people who don't care about what others think unless it is good.So you know it doesn't matter!^^Well please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:Dudeness I don't own Inuyasha!Okay!Get off my back about it!DUDE!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome:So Burianne where are you from?  
  
Burianne:*looks to the ground as if she is about to cry*I don't remember...When I was a baby I didn't have a Father because he left me and my mother and then my Mother tried to kill me...  
  
Kagome:I'm so sorry...How old were you?If it's too personal you don't have to answer me.  
  
Burianne:*sniff*Oh it's okay.Well my dad left us right after I was born because he didn't want any children.So then my own mother took me and picked me up as a new born and pulled out a dagger and then she dove it towards my heart and she couldn't kill me because of how brave I was.I didn't cry at all I just looked at her bravely.Then she drove the dagger through her heart and we feel to the floor.I landed on some old pile of hay so I luckily lived.I had to take care of myself.  
  
Kagome:You rememer that?  
  
Burianne:How could I forget?It was the day I lost everything...  
  
Kagome:I can't believe you had to go through that.What did you do when you were a baby?  
  
Burianne:Oh one of the villagers helped me but when I was 5 I left them and took care of myself.  
  
Kagome:Wow...*thinks:I can't believe she can live with that.The worst thing is that she can remember it perfectly it seems.I am so happy I have a family back home.I wonder what their doing right now.*  
  
Burianne:So.Uh how did you find me?  
  
Kagome:Well I scenced a jewel shard and we followed it and approached you slowly becuase Inuyasha said that you were different.  
  
Burianne:Hmm.Well thanks Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha:Whatever...  
  
Burianne:Well!Fine then!Just be that way!So Kagome you can since jewel shards?  
  
Kagome:Yep!  
  
Burianne:Wow!I wish I could do that!  
  
Kagome:Yeah it's pretty helpful!Hey Inuyasha I just got an idea!Can she stay with us?Please?  
  
Inuyasha:Oh yeah sure!And how are we supposed to protect her?!  
  
Burianne:Hey!I can protect myself!Thank you very much!  
  
Inuyasha:Oh yeah?Prove it.  
  
Burianne:Fine then I will!Good thing I am mad right now so I can really do some damage!Hahaha!  
  
Kagome:*thinks:I got her in a bad mood.I can tell because she not being hyper now.*  
  
Burianne:Here we go!*starts to sing a soothing song*  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:What is she doing?Is she just completely nuts?*  
  
~Out of a forest nearby all sorts of demons come towards Burianne~  
  
Inuyasha:What's going on?Why are they coming?  
  
Burianne:*starts singing a dark deep song*  
  
Demons:*all explode in mid-air*  
  
Kagome:Wow!  
  
Miroku:Remarkable!  
  
Inuyasha:What the?  
  
Burianne:*stops singing**looks deeply into Inuyasha's eyes**thinks:Inuyasha...*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bjeveryday:What did you think?I like this chapter a lot better than the other.This isn't that sad yet and I can't wait until the end because it is really sad if things go the way I plan.Please review!And if you tell me too I will check out some of your stories! 


	3. Dualing emotions

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey I am sorry and I do stand corrected, because the flame I got wasn't really a flame.I am sorry Misa-chan I tend to jump to conclusions!Thank you for my compliments you gave me!  
  
Disclaimer:OMG!GET AWAY FROM ME!DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I AM EVEN POSSIBLE TO OWN INUYASHA!I MEAN HE MAY BE HOT BUT OWN HIM!!!???THAT'S JUST INSANE!*a friend walks up*  
  
Friend:Well it is you we're talking about.  
  
Me:*nods head*Well I may be insane and overly obsessed with Inuyasha, but I don't own him!But I still can dream!!  
  
Friend:*slowly steps away**sweatdrop*  
  
Me:Heheh...  
  
###################################################################################################################################  
  
Shippo:Wow Burianne how did you do that?  
  
Burianne:Do what?Oh you mean that?Well Shippo that's how I defend myself from demons, but sadly it only works when I am depressed or angry.  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:She can kill demons just by singing a simple song.She may be the thing we need to kill Naraku.*Well let's go.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:What do you want now?  
  
Kagome:Well does that mean Burianne gets to stay with us?  
  
Inuyasha:Well she can defend herself can't she?  
  
Kagome:Yes.  
  
Inuyasha:Fine.But only because she can help us fight for the jewel shards.  
  
Burianne:Oh thanks Inuyasha!*runs to Inuyasha and tightly embraces him*  
  
Inuyasha:Wha?What are you doing?!  
  
Burianne:Uh sorry about that!*lets go of Inuyasha**thinks:No I'm not?Why did I say that?What's wrong with me?*  
  
Inuyasha:Hmmp.That's more like it!Let's go!  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Finally I feel like I belong somewhere.With Inuyasha...What am I saying?I can't possibly love Inuyasha.Can I?I mean I bairly know him and I am more than positive that he and Kagome are together.**stares at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at Burianne*What are you looking at?!  
  
Burianne:Uh...Nothing.It's just your ears.  
  
Inuyasha:What about my ears?  
  
Burianne:*thinks:They are the cutest things that I have ever seen!^^*Well they remind me of mine...exept for the fact that your are dog ears and they are smaller than mine.  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?Your brains broken or somethin'.  
  
Kagome:*thinks:Hey Inuyasha should only be saying that to me.Don't tell me I'm jealous of her.No way I can't be!Inuyasha would never love her.Would he?I mean they do have some similarities.Oh I am jealous of her and she hasn't even been with us for a full day.That means it's only going to get worse.Oh Inuyasha I hate having to fight for you.*  
  
#################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################  
  
Bjeveryday:This is an okay chapter.It is starting to show Kagome and Burianne's feeling towards Inuyasha and each other.It's a short chapter though.Once again I am sorry for jumping to conclusions.Thanks Misa-chan for even giving it a second chance/look!Please remember to review! 


	4. The fight for love

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey look I'm updating!YEAH!Well as if you even care if you are reading this story please review so I know that someone out there is reading it!Well anyway here is the new chapter.I hope you like it.And remember R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:Uh look at me....Okay now do you see Inuyasha anywhere?My point exactly because if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be here expaining this to you!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kagome:Burianne...can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Inuyasha & Burianne:*stop fighting and stare at Kagome confused*  
  
Burianne:*pushes away from Inuyasha who was drasping her arms*Uh sure.Lets go into that forest.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha we'll be right back.  
  
Burianne:Yeah Inuyasha you will surive with out my beauty won't you?!  
  
Inuyasha:Shut-up and go talk girl talk!  
  
Burianne:*sticks her tongue out at Inuyasha*Hmmp!  
  
~At the forest~  
  
Burianne:So Kagome what did you want to talk about?  
  
Kagome:It's about Inuyasha...  
  
Burianne:What about Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome:Well it's about you and Inuyasha actually.  
  
Burianne:So?  
  
Kagome:Well you don't know this but Inuyasha is tied down to me and another girl named Kikyo at the moment and he doesn't need you to make the matters worse.  
  
Burianne:What do you mean?!Are you saying that Inuyasha would never go for me?!  
  
Kagome:No.I'm not saying that.  
  
Burianne:Then what are you saying?  
  
Kagome:I'm saying the complete oppisite!*collapses to the ground and starts to softly cry*  
  
Burianne:Huh?*neils down next to Kagome*Oh Kagome do you mean that you do think he would like me?  
  
Kagome:Yes...I mean you both have a lot in common.  
  
Burianne:But they do say opposites attract.  
  
Kagome:Not in this case.I don't want to fight anymore for Inuyasha.Kikyo tries to kill me and drag Inuyasha to the underground with her since she is dead and she wants Inuyasha to be with her because of there pasts with each other.  
  
Burianne:What do you mean their pasts with each other and did you say she was dead.  
  
Kagome:*tells Burianne the whole story between Inuyasha and Kikyo and Naraku aswell.  
  
Burianne:I'm very sorry bt Kagome when I am with Inuyasha I am happy and I never really felt happy in my life time before.I can't help it but I think I'm in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome*thinks:What?!He'd going to be taken away from me....again!*  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bjeveryday:I know this is a short chapter but this is going to be a pretty long story so I don't want to burn you out on just one chappie!Please review!Thanks! 


	5. Burianne's deadly sword, Dranku

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey I decided that I wanted to update because I got a review so I thought it was the last I could do...that and the fact that there is nothing else to do!  
  
Disclaimer:Hey I don't own Inuyasha but me and Mirokulover have plans to kidnap them...Do you want to help?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Burianne:*notices that Kagome is in a deep thought*Ka...Kagome?Are you okay?  
  
Kagome:*thinks:I can't live like this anymore.I am so confused.Now I must fight for Inuyasha even harder to get just a little affection from him*  
  
Burianne:Kagome?  
  
Kagome:Huh?Oh sorry.I..I have to go home now.  
  
Burianne:What?Why?Is it because of what I said?  
  
Kagome:*looks at Burianne with consern in her eyes*What do you really think?  
  
Burianne*gasps*Ka...gome.  
  
Kagome:*thinks of all the times she has lost Inuyasha to Kikyo**runs to the well*  
  
Burianne:*follows Kagome but gets kidnaped on the way*AAAHHH!Inuyasha!Someone!ANYONE!Help me!!!!!!!!!*gets knocked out*  
  
Bandits:Wake up you stupid girl!What is she?Look at those large ears!  
  
Burianne:*slowly opens her eyes and sees many bandits hovering over her*  
  
Bandit:Hey boss!She's awake!  
  
~A bandit walks out~  
  
Burianne:*thinks:He's no bandit.He's a demon in hiding.But why?*  
  
Boss:I am Kanbuto.You shall work for me now and you will do everything I ay without even thinking twice about it.  
  
Burianne:Oh yeah right!Like I would ever do that!And for a cowardly demon such as yourself!I don't think that will be happening anytime soon!  
  
Kanbuto:Hmm.So you know I'm a demon do you?Well finally somebody realizes what has been in front of their faces for so long.  
  
Burianne:Why me?Why did you choose to kidnap me instead of Kagome?  
  
Kanbuto:That idiot human?!Ha!I wouldn't even dare to waist my time on her or any other human.I know what you are.You are a half-cat demon.  
  
Burianne:And your dead!*thinks:Inuyasha I dedicate this to you.**closes her eyes and sings a soft beautiful song**quickly opens her purple glowing eyes and sings a very dark song*  
  
Kanbuto:So she's insane is she?Oh well she must work for me with all her beauty.*transforms into a giant snake demon*But first I must shut her up!*scratches Burianne*  
  
Burianne:*screams at the top of her lungs**falls to the ground and starts to hope Inuyasha will come soon**raises up to a sitting position and screams*INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Kanbuto:Inuyasha?Who is this Inuyasha you speak of?Is he a demon?  
  
Burianne:No.A half-demon like me...  
  
Kanbuto:Ha!A half demon?Well you had quite an attitude and look where that got you.*walks over and crouches down over Burianne and tries to kiss her*  
  
Burianne:NO!*pulls her head to the side and tightly pries her eyes together*Get off!  
  
Inuyasha:*jumps out of the bushes and attacks the human looking Kanbuto*Die!*pulls out Tetsuigia*Oh no you don't!  
  
Kanbuto:You must be Inuyasha!*starts to fight Inuyasha*  
  
Burianne:*rolls over and picks up a glowing sword which had been catching her eye for quite a while**stands up**points the sword towards Kanbuto*Get away from him!  
  
Bandit:Ha!That sword won't work for anyone!  
  
Kanbuto:Oh go ahead!I will even put up a barrier for you!*puts up a very strong barrier*  
  
Burianne:You jerk!I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT ONE!!!*thrusts hrer sword at Kanbuto and the barrier*  
  
~The barrier all of a sudden breaks and the whole forest is ingolfed by a bright light~  
  
Burianne:*lands softly on her feet holding her new sword*I got him.  
  
Bandit:Yo...You killed him!?!?I can't believe it!  
  
Burianne:*throws her sword to Inuyasha*Hold this for me.*runs and slashes all the bandits that were following Kanbuto*Thanks Inuyasha.I guess this sword only works for me.I will call it dranku.What do you think?  
  
Inuyasha:Well thats a quick way to kill demons...that and singing for you.  
  
~Back in Kagomes time~  
  
Kagome:*thinks:Oh Inuyasha I wonder what you are doin right now.Inuyasha I love you....but how do you feel?And what about Burianne?Oh Inuyasha please don't fall for her TOO.**burries her face into her pillow**clenshes the pillow tightly and begins to cry an in violent way*INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you like this chapter!I thought it was okay I mean it did have some action in it and some romance even!Please review.Thanks! 


	6. Kikyos arrival and Buriannes broken hear...

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I just wanted to update and I am angey at my little brother and my mom at the moment so I don't know if this chapter will be good or bad.But I guess we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer:I am not in the mood to mess with you so here I go...I don't own Inuyasha now get out of my life and leave me alone unless you are here to read my story otherwise I don't care.(I told you)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome:*falls asleep thinking of Inuyasha**dreams*  
  
~Kagomes dream~  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I love you.Please tell me you feel the same.  
  
Inuyasha:Sorry Kagome but I don't love you or Kikyo anymore.The only one I love is my dear Burianne.  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha do you want me to get rid of her?  
  
Inuyasha:Would you?  
  
Burianne:Of course Inuyasha.Anything for you.*slashes Kagome with her lang cat nails*  
  
Kagome:Ahh.ahh*falls to the ground*I-I still love you.*dies slowly and painfully while thinking of Inuyasha*  
  
~End of dream~  
  
Kagome:*jears up*Inuyasha....  
  
~Back in fuedal Japan~  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha before we go back to the group I want to talk to you...  
  
Inuyasha:*looks into the sky and sees Kikyo's soul stealers*Ki...kikyo...  
  
Burianne:*also looks to the sky and sees the soulstealing demons*Huh?Kikyo?*thinks:Wait a minute didn't Kagome tell me that Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo?But that means that Inuyasha is going to go with Kikyo and leave me here on my own.NO!I won't allow her to take him to the underworld with her.Because that means heartbreak and the death of another one of my loved ones but this is different because I actually know Inuyasha.I must follow him if he decides to go to her like Kagome says he always does.*  
  
Inuyasha:I'm leaving!I have to.*starts to follow the soul stealing demons at full speed*KIKYO!  
  
Burianne:No!Inuyasha don't!*follows along after Inuyasha and the Kikyo's soulstealers*Stop!Inuyasha!Wait!Don't leave me!  
  
Inuyasha:*finally finds Kikyo after a long chase down*  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha you came.  
  
Inuyasha:Of course I did Kikyo I saw your soul stealers and I had to come.Why wouldn't I?  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha don't you dispise me?After me trying to kill you once again?  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo I could never hate you or even think about it.I love you.  
  
Burianne:*comes just in time to hear Inuyasha's hurtfull words**pauses and stares**falls to her knees and starts to cry**thinks:So Kagome was telling the truth.But I still love Inuyasha.I can't help it.At first I thought it was just a little crush but now look at me.I'm crying for him.Inuyasha why?Why why why?!?!Please come to me.I love you more than anything.What else could this feeling be?I just can't stop thinking about you.Don't do this to me.Please Inuyasha!DON'T!*  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo...I will never love anyone else as much as I love you.  
  
Burianne:*gasps**gets up and runs to Inuyasha with tears pouring from her eyes*NO!DON'T SAY THAT!INUYASHA!  
  
Kikyo:Who is she Inuyasha?!Can I kill her?  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?What the heck do you think your doing?!Whatever it is just shut-up and get away from me and Kikyo!GO AWAY BURIANNE!I MEAN IT!  
  
Burianne:Huh?I...Inuyasha.Why?I..I.*cries harder than she has ever cried before*FINE!*leaves with a broken heart**thinks:I still love you Inuyasha.No matter how much you break my heart.No matter how bad or how many times.My heart won't allow me to love another.I just wish you felt the same way as I do.But I guess that will never happen.Will it?Why do I care anyway?You would never love me as much as I love you.But I guess my heart and my brain are in on this together.Oh Inuyasha why did you have to leave me here?Alone...But I promise I do still love you otherwise I wouldn't feel this horrible.I just want you to be mine.But I guess I am just a stupid hanyou with even stupider dreams, huh?But why?Why can't you just be mine?Maybe God saved me from my mother because I was meant to be with you?Even if you don't feel the same.As I do.I will love you always and forever.And I will never leave your side.No matter what happens to me.Just tell me you feel the same.That was a stupid thing to think of course he doesn't feel the same way as I do because he has Kagome and Kikyo.Heartbreaker.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bjeveryday:Awww!I love this chapter because it is sad just like me at the moment.Tell me if you think I write better when I am upset or happy.I am just wondering.Please review.And you can also check out my other storiess to.That is if you want to.Sorry this is a cliffhanger.I hate those but that will get you to continue reading the story because you never know what's going to happen and neither do I!Not yet anyway. 


	7. Kisses, gazes, and broken hearts

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey I am updating because I got a review that said they loved my story so here you go.The 7th chapter to Confused Love...Be sure to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:DUDENESS!How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own Inuyasha?!?!I'm not that lucky!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I think I want to come back to you but I'm not sure...Hey I wonder what happened to Burianne?She was chasing and then she got pulled away.I wonder if she's okay...Well if she's not then I don't have to worry about her taking Inuyasha away from me.Wait!What am I saying?!I must really love Inuyasha if I would say something so horrible about someone just because of the way they feel towards Inuyasha....Kikyo....  
  
~In fuedal Japan with Kikyo and Inuyasha~  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha!Who was that!?Tell me now!  
  
Inuyasha:It's one of Kagome's new friends!I promise there is nothing going on between me and Burianne.  
  
Kikyo:Oh Inuyasha...You love me that much?  
  
Inuyasha:What?I mean what are you saying?  
  
Kikyo:You have all these idiot girls after you and you still love me.  
  
Inuyasha:I will always love you MOST...(A.N.What does he mean by most????BUM BUM BUM!Sorry on with the story)  
  
Kikyo:Does that mean that you do have feelings for them?!  
  
Inuyasha:NO!Kikyo I only love you!  
  
Kikyo:Then why did you say most?  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo I promise you are the only one that I love.And you are the only one that I will ever love.Don't you trust me?  
  
Kikyo:I feel the same, but Inuyasha if you really love me does that mean that you will join me in the underworld?For good?  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo I can't...  
  
Kikyo:I thought that you loved me.Once a fool of love always a fool.  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo you know why I can't follow you to the underworld.  
  
Kikyo:Yes Inuyasha.It's because of those two girls!That Kagome and that other cat demon!You love them not me!  
  
Inuyasha:NO!I already told you that I loved you!*runs to Kikyo and tightly embraces her*  
  
Kikyo:STOP IT!LET GO OFF ME!!*thinks:Wait a minute this is perfect.*Inuyasha kiss me once more....*kisses Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*kisses Kikyo back**start glowing**thinks:I can't move!Is she trying to kill me?But this must mean that she has gotten new powers.Or did she*  
  
~At a small meadow where Burianne is sitting*  
  
Burianne:*gets up quickly**whispers*Inuyasha....*thinks:I can since it!He's in trouble!Oh no!Kikyo must be dragging him to the underworld!**starts running to where Inuyasha and Kikyo are*  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
Kagome:*packing clothes in her large over packed yellow backpack*Finally!Hey Gramps I'm going back to the fuedal era!  
  
Gramps:Already?!But didn't you and Inuyasha get in a fight?  
  
Kagome:I never said that!  
  
Gramps:Yes but you came in mumbling something about bakas and such and then locked yourself in your room.  
  
Kagome:Argg!I'm leaving!*goes back to the fuedal era*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Burianne:*arrives to the spot where Inuyasha and Kikyo are at*There kissing!But why is Inuyasha glowing?!*runs to kikyo and grabs her**violently throws Kikyo to the ground*  
  
Kikyo:Ahh!  
  
Burianne:Get away!Leave Inuyasha alone!You can't have him!!!!!!  
  
Kikyo:It's her!I'll kill you if you don't leave now!  
  
Burianne:Heh!I'm not the one groveling on the ground like a fool!  
  
Kikyo:I'm leaving!For now that is....*floats away with her soulstealers*  
  
Inuyasha:Why did you come back?  
  
Burianne:Huh?*looks into Inuyasha's depressed eyes deeply**holds both of his hands*Why wouldn't I?  
  
Inuyasha:*lifts his head up and looks into her eyes even deeper than her gaze into his*  
  
Kagome:*walks up and sees Burianne and Inuyasha together*Inuyasha....Why?I thought...I'M GOING BACK!*tears dramaticly start to fall from Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha and Burianne still are looking in each others eyes deeply*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bjeveryday:I love this chapter and I hope you do to!Please remember to review!The sooner you review the sooner I will update!Okay? 


	8. Buriannes secret

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I just felt like I wanted to update so I am!Here is the 8th chappie to Confused Love... I hope you like it and hope to get more reviews from all you wonderful readers out there.Gomen that was really corny.Huh?(Gomen is Japanesse for Sorry)  
  
Disclaimer:*continually bangs head against the computer desk*I *bang* don't *bang* own *bang* the hottie Inuyasha *bang* *bang* *bang*  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Burianne:*breaks the gaze*Huh?Did you hear that?It sounded like someone was running fast and crying at the same time...*sniffs the air*Ka...Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha:What?Did you say Kagome?!  
  
Burianne:I'm sorry Inuyasha...Why don't you do get her?  
  
Inuyasha:Feh...*thinks:Tonight when no one will notice that I am gone.**walks away*You comin'?  
  
Burianne:*stares for a moment*Oh...Yeah.What for me!  
  
Inuyasha:Oh yeah did you say you wanted to talk to me earlier?  
  
Burianne:*thinks:I conpletely forgot about that.I have to be brave enough, though, what about Kagome.*Uh yeah.  
  
Inuyasha:Keh.  
  
Burianne:Can you look me in the eyes?I mean I know you just say Kikyo but it's not like I'm the reincarnation of her like Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha:*narrows his eyes and looks at Burianne suspicislly**thinks:What's she thinkin' about?*Feh.  
  
Burianne:DO IT OR I WON'T TELL YOU!  
  
Inuyasha:I don't care.*walks away with his arms crossed*  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Ha!I get to have a little fun.I guess this is my lucky day...well kinda..not really.But anyway here I go**hums*Hmmm hmmm hmmmmmmmm....  
  
Inuyasha:*getting really aggravated*WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU HUMMING?!WHY WON'T YOU SHUTUP?!TELL ME!  
  
Burianne:Hnnnn?Well....nope!  
  
Inuyasha:ARRGG!TELL ME OR I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!  
  
Burianne:Well since you asked so nicely...NO!  
  
Inuyasha:*head get really big*TTTTEEELLLL MMMMMMEEEEEE!  
  
Burianne:Alright already!Sheesh!I'll just sing it for you.  
  
Inuyasha:Yipee.*turns around and continues to walk*  
  
Burianne:*singing*I know a secret and Inuyasha doesn't I know a secret and Inuyasha doesn't I know a secret and Inuyasha doesn't.....  
  
Inuyasha:FINE!I LOOK AT YOU!JUST TELL ME YOUR STUPID SECRET ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Burianne:I thought you didn't care about my secret...Well I guess since your so cute I just can't resist.  
  
Inuyasha:*tries to hide his beat red blushing face*  
  
Burianne:^^;Well Inuyasha...Uh it's just that...well *thinks:Here I go...*  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bjeveryday:Gomen I just had to put that cliffhanger in there!And in such a perfect place, but the sooner you review the sooner you'll find out what happens next so it's pretty much up to you for how soon I update.Don't worry if I don't get any reviews I will still update just not as soon. 


	9. Mirokus watermelon?

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Here is another chappie!I got a review so I decided to update.You see I am one of those people who update like everyday.I think that's a good thing.Ne?  
  
Disclaimer:Hey dudes I am telling you I don't own Inuyasha!Why do you keep saying that I do!?Are you insane?  
  
Friend:Bjeveryday your the insane one....  
  
Me:Oh....Well I never said I owned Inuyasha I just said that he was hot!!!^_~  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inuyasha:Spit it out!  
  
Burianne:Fine!It just that I...  
  
Sango and Miroku:*walk up and interupt Buriannes secret unvailing*  
  
Sango:There you guys are.We've been searching all ove for you.Why did you just dessert us like that?  
  
Miroku:Hey where is Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha:Uh...  
  
Burianne:One word...Kikyo.  
  
Sango:Not again Inuyasha.  
  
Burianne:Well she did come back for a second, but something else happened...  
  
Shippo:What happened Burianne?You can tell us.  
  
Burianne:Uh...I know but it's stupid...  
  
Miroku:*gropes Burianne*  
  
Burianne:0.o!!!!!!MIROKU!!!!*you see birds flying out of trees**grabs Mirokus ponytail and kicks him to the ground while putting her foot on his back and pulling his ponytail upward*(A.N.Yeoch!)DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP ME!!THIS IS WORSE THAN WHAT I'VE EVER FELT BEFORE!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Well I guess he won't be touching her anymore.Right Sango...Sango?  
  
Sango:*pulse**mummbles under her breath at a distance with her back facing everyone else*Baka hentai...  
  
Burianne:*still torturing Miroku...  
  
Miroku:SANGO...INUYASHA...ANYBODY....HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:None doin'!  
  
Sango:*leaves with her arms crossed*Hmmpphhh!  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
Burianne:Well I guess I can let you go now...*frees Miroku from the painful position*  
  
Miroku:*just lays on the ground without moving*Fi...na....ly.Uggg.I think I'm going to die..........  
  
Burianne:Well don't touch me like that...hentai...  
  
Inuyasha:What about your secret?  
  
Miroku:Fine Inuyasha I'm secretly in love with a watermelon...I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you would put your foot down...But can't you see I love her?She promised to bare 1000000 of my children.  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:0.o;;*back away from Miroku*Uhhh?  
  
Inuyasha:Do you think you broke his brain?  
  
Burianne:I'm not sure....  
  
Miroku:Will you guys come to the wedding?It's going to be in a watermelon patch so she can be with her family.Sango is going to be the bast man.  
  
Burianne and Inuyasha:*back away even farther*Miroku?????  
  
Burianne:Now he's never going to produce children.I mean look at him!I think his brains punctured or something.  
  
Inuyasha:I always knew that he would need help.But I didn't think it would be this serious.  
  
Miroku:Oh yeah she has blonde hair like a strawberry.Burianne will you marry me?  
  
Burianne:@.@*faints*  
  
Inuyasha:NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!  
  
Miroku:My wife go sleep sleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Bjeveryday:I wanted more humor so I thought this was pretty funny.I don't know what you think though so please Review. 


	10. Buriannes broken heart and Mirokus comfe...

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I feel like updating and thank you so much for all those who have reviewed...Here have a spork *hads you a sprok*Thank you!Thank you!You like me you really like me!  
  
Disclaimer:You don't get a spork!So get away!You know that I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Inuyasha:*lays down Burianne gently on the ground*Wake up!I need to know the secret!Tell me!  
  
Miroku:I go find the best man!*leaves*Oh yeah take care of sleep sleep kitty cat wife....  
  
Inuyasha:Ok-ay.Hey wake up!*smacks her face*  
  
Burianne:What'd you do that for?!  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:Hey that sound like me...*Because I NEED to know your secret!Please tell me!Before they come back!  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Oh no...I can't believe he still wants to know, I didn't even think he would remember anything about it...Where did they go anyway?  
  
Inuyasha:*looks into her eyes*Does that really matter now?  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:I wa...I need to know.Please tell me.Your one of my best friends because I can relate to you.  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Inuyasha your making this so easy.I feel your heart beating within mine.It's like we feel the same for each other.I have to tell him.I may not get another chance.*Inuyasha.I can't really explain it but...  
  
Inuyasha:But what?  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha I think...I think I've fallen in lo..love with you.I am serious.It's like you said about us relating.At first I thought it was jus ta tiny crush but the more I got to know of you the deeper the feeling.Inuyasha please tell me you feel the same.Please.I mean when I saw you with Kikyo I thought I was going to die.My heart was litterally broken into a thousand pieces but when you looked me in the eyes the way you did it felt like Kikyo was never there.Inuyasha I don't know how else to explain it.These are my feelings and I can't help them.They just came and they wouldn't go away.Tell me you feel as I do.Please.I don't know what I would do without you Inuyasha.Without you I feel incomplete.You are the only one I ever really had and I want this feeling of belongness to continue.Now you know my secret.  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:She...she loves me?!*mm.*slowly walks away from Burianne without an answer.*  
  
Burianne:*stands there as the wind picks up and watches Inuyasha walk away with tears developing in her eyes**whispers to herself*He doesn't love me.But why?  
  
Miroku:*walks up behind Burianne and puts a hand on her shoulder*  
  
Burianne:*sniffs and tries to hold back the tears but fail horribly**turns to Miroku flowing with tears from her depressed eyes*Oh Miroku!*hugs Miroku tightly*  
  
Miroku:I am sorry.I saw the whole thing and I promise not to try anything funny.  
  
Burianne:*looks up to Miroku*Promise?  
  
Miroku:How could I do something like that when your in so much pain?  
  
Burianne:*embraces Miroku tighter*I need him though Miroku!He didn;t even answer me!He just walked away which is worse than saying no!He denied my love in the worse way!I can't live without him!  
  
Miroku:You've made it so far.  
  
Burianne:Yes but that was before I had someone to love.Before I had him.You don't understand.  
  
Miroku:Actually yes I do.  
  
Burianne:You do?  
  
Miroku:Yes but the one I love doesn't even notice me because she has someone else.  
  
Burianne:Who is it?Sango?Kagome?  
  
Miroku:You will one day know.  
  
Burianne:You are my bestfriend Miroku.And Inuyasha is my love.Even though in his eyes that is different.Miroku I think I know how to end the pain.Will you help me?  
  
Miroku:Of course.  
  
Burianne:Promise?  
  
Miroku:I promise.  
  
Burianne:Then all you have to do is...kill me.  
  
Miroku:Huh?I can't do that!You can't do that!He is just one guy!You will find another!I can promise you that.  
  
Burianne:NO!You have to!Or I will do it on my own!I will never find another!I love him!  
  
Miroku:NO!You don't!You don't know what love is!  
  
Burianne:Oh yeah?Isn't this love?I think of him all the time, I think of times when I didn't have him and wonder how I survived, I feel different than I ever had when I am with him, I don't want to eve let him out of my sight.Isn't that love?  
  
Miroku:Please promise me that you won't kill yourself...You are way to good for that.Spare your feelings and your life from Inuyasha.If he doesn't love you than he doesn't deserve you.You will move on.*holds her tighty as tears slowly fall from his eyes*  
  
Burianne:Miroku...*thinks:Is he crying?But why?*  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Bjeveryday:I really like this chapter it makes me want to cry.Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing.I am trying to decide what to do with the story at the moment.I mean it could go so many ways with very different endings.Please review! 


	11. Mirokus stupid ego

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:OMG!I feel so loved!You guys are so nice and I am greatful to all that have reviewed and to those who will review in the future!Here have another spork!*hands you another spork*I heart you!^^Oh and yes I would love to join the "I hate Couka club"!Thank you for inviting me!  
  
Disclaimer:*growls*I hate you...*notices they stole of fork and snatches it out of there hands*GET AWAY!Look above!I was happy then but then you came along!I DON'T OWN INUYASHA FOR THE LAST STINKIN' TIME!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Burianne:Miroku....Are you crying?  
  
Miroku:*thinks:I can't let her know that I am crying*Uh no...Why would you think that?  
  
Burianne:*lets go of Miroku and gives him a concerned look*Miroku.It might be due to the fact that you have tears coming from your eyes.  
  
Miroku:There not tears there sweat.It hot out here.  
  
Burianne:Miroku please don't lie to me.*whispers to him*It's not worth the while.  
  
Miroku:Huh?  
  
Burianne:Miroku look at me.Look at my eyes.These are tears.And yours looks exactly the same as mine.Why are you crying Miroku?You can tell me.  
  
Miroku:I told you it's sweat!*runs away from Burianne worried for his ego**thinks:I can't believe I'm such an idiot!Now I feel like Inuyasha*  
  
Burianne:Miroku!Wimp!*sighs*I guess all I have now is me...Hmmm.Where's Sango anyway?  
  
Sango:Here I am.Do you need me for anything?  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Hmmm.I feel unable to tell her about what happened.She'd probably tell Kagome.And I don't need that right now.I mean I really want to be friends with Kagome.I just hope she feels the same way.*Uh no.So umm.What do you want to talk about?  
  
Sango:Not that stupid monk.  
  
Burianne:*gets up and sits in front of Sango and gives her a curious look*You like him.Don't you?  
  
Sango:*blushing uncontrollably*UH..No I don't!  
  
Burianne:Yes you do!  
  
Sango:No I don't!  
  
Burianne:Get her ace closer to Sango's*Yeah, I think you do!  
  
Sango:No I do...Hey were you crying before I got here?  
  
Burianne:NO!  
  
Sango:If you admit that you were crying then I will admit that I sorta kinda not really like him.Okay?  
  
Burianne:I KNEW IT!  
  
Sango:What?!I can't believe I said that!I can't believe you won!  
  
Burianne:I can.  
  
Sango:So.Why were you crying?  
  
Burianne:*thinks back on what happened between her and Inuyasha**tears begin to slowly form in her eyes**prys her eyes closed*I ca..I can't tell you!  
  
Sango:Why?  
  
Burianne:Because you'll tell Kagome!  
  
Sango:If you don't want me to then I guess I won't.Please tell me.I am concerned for you.  
  
Burianne:*sniffs*It's just that Kikyo came and kissed Inuyasha in order to drag him to the underworld but I saved him and chased her away.And then me and Inuyasha gazed into each others eyes and then Kagome came and saw us then ran home.Then I told Inuyasha I loved him when you and Miroku were gone after I injured Miroku and Inuyasha didn't say anything and then walked away.And then Mi....  
  
Sango:What?  
  
Burianne:I can't tell you.  
  
Sango:It was about Miroku wasn't it?  
  
Burianne:Well he just comferted me.I promise to you that's all that happened but then he started to cry and I asked why and he ran off trying to save his ego.Then you came and here we are.  
  
Sango:I'm so sorry.Please don't cry.  
  
Burianne:I am leaving you guys.I have to otherwise my heart will only get more broken.  
  
Sango:You can't!What about me and Miroku and Inuyasha?You must stay with us.Otherwise Kikyo will get Inuyasha and she will win!You don't want that for Inuyasha do you?I mean think of it having to die with Kikyo and burn in the underworld with Kikyo for no reason.Exept for you not being there.  
  
Burianne:Kagome can take care of him...  
  
Sango:No she can't.She's not as strong as you and she isn't always here.Please you must stay.If not for Inuyasha than for me.I need someone for when Kagome is not around and even when she is she is alway fighting with Inuyasha.That or hugging him.  
  
Burianne:Gee.Thanks for the esteem boost there.  
  
Sango:Oh sorry about that.!  
  
Burianne:I was just kidding!I have esteem.Not much but enough to relize I need you guys and I can't leave you.No matter what happens and I made a promise to stay with Inuyasha forever so I am going to deliver.With no flaws!^^  
  
Sango:Burianne it's okay to be sad and even more okay to cry.Don't put on a happy face if you need to cry.Just do it.  
  
Burianne:*Bursts into tears**falls to her knees*INUYASHA!WHY?!I LOVE YOU!  
  
Sango:*thinks:Kohaku...*I've cried a lot too.And makes me feel better because I relize thats what I needed to do.So just cry all you need to.  
  
Burianne:*lowers her head and her face is hidden my her radenent dark black hair*I will cry forever if I do that...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay so I liked that chapter because it shows some of Sango's feelings.I am looking forward to reviews so send them in and I will update as soon as I get/read them.Thank you.^^ 


	12. Narakus arrival

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Thanks for the awesome reviews!Here have yet another spork!*hands them a spork*You are so kind!And yes sporks do rule.In fact sporks rox my sox!Well please review!Oh yeah you are supposed to be confused about the pairings.That is partially why it's called "Confused Love"!^_~  
  
Disclaimer:Talk to the hand!*holds up hand that has "I still don't own Inuyasha"written on it.^^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sango:*thinks:I can't believe she loves him that much.*Please don't say that.You can't possibly be that heartbroken.  
  
Burianne:*stays still*You don't know me do you?  
  
Sango:*thinks:What is that great about Inuyasha?All he does is break peoples hearts.I can't possibly think of her pain at the moment.And nor do I want to.*  
  
Burianne:Leave.  
  
Sango:*gasps*Huh?Uh bu...but wh..why?  
  
Burianne:Don't worry.I won't do anything.Not to myself anyway...  
  
Sango:*thinks:No.I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means.*Hm.*nods her haed and leaves worried*  
  
Burianne:You can come out now...Naraku.  
  
Naraku:*thinks:How does this thing know who I am?Or that I am here?I will make her my slave, or I will kill her.**walks out*  
  
Burianne:Your not very smart are you?What to may knocks to the head?Oh wait you are just a wimp who uses puppets to do the work for you.  
  
Naraku:You don't charish your life do you?  
  
Burianne:I think you are the one who feels that way.I feel sorry for you.  
  
Naraku:Why?  
  
Burianne:Because it is unfortunate that you caught me in such a horrible mood.*thinks:Why can't anyone else since him?And his aura of evil?*Now I must kill you.Oh yeah the way I know you is I've heard so much about you.You think you are the greatest demon there is but you are just a hanyou such as Inuyasha and myself.Well I asume you want my jewel shards right?Well let me tell you something.YOR STUPID FOR THINKING THAT!*gets up and sings her overly depressed song*  
  
Naraku:*thinks:Why didn't I send a puppet?!I must retreat!This girl is strong!But why does it matter if she is depressed?**throws something and disappears*  
  
Burianne:*stops singing*So...It was him.  
  
Inuyasha:*walks up behind Burianne**the wind catches up*  
  
Burianne:*hears Inuyasha and turns to him with a depressed look in her eyes*Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:Burianne...*looks away**mummbles*Sorry.  
  
Burianne:*smiles at Inuyasha*Me too.Oh and don't worry...I'm fine.  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?*thinks:What is she talking about?She is not even close to being fine.Other than her looks...What am I thinking?!**runs away*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bjeveryday:Short yet interesting! 


	13. Burianne and Inuyashas talk

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:It is Sunday and I am sooo bored so I guess I will update!^^;;Uh I kinda ran out of sporks...I will get more...FROM EBAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Refer to other chapters...  
  
==============================================================================================================================  
  
Burianne:Hmm.He ran away again.I guess I will follow him.I should.I mean I need to straighten this all out.We need to.*goes after Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*in a large forest**banging head on a tree*Stupid stupid stupid....  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha?Your not stupid.Please stop.  
  
Inuyasha:Wha..What are you doing here?!  
  
Burianne:Trying to get you to stop...and to talk to you about what happened.  
  
Inuyasha:Why?I mean what's the point?You know what my answer is.So can't we just drop it?  
  
Burianne:You know you don't mean that.  
  
Inuyasha:Keh!  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha can't you just look at me?!You haven't since then and I...I miss you...  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?*Looks at Burianne with a confused look on his face*  
  
Burianne:Thank you Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:What's wrong with you?!Why aren't you all hyper?  
  
Burianne:Why should I be?  
  
Inuyasha:*his confused look turns into a sad look*  
  
Burianne:Do you know a Naraku?He came after me but I scared him away?  
  
Inuyasha:WHAT!?He was here!?!?!Why didn't you tell me!!???!!??!  
  
Burianne:I just did...He left and then you came.It was him and not a demon puppet.  
  
Inuyasha:Did he ever do anything to you?  
  
Burianne:No.I have heard so much about him.How do you know him?Did he do something to you?  
  
Inuyasha:*tells her all about what Naraku has done to him and the others*  
  
Burianne:Oh yes Kagome told me a little about him but not that much.I am sorry Inuyasha*walks over to Inuyasha and hugs him with a concerned face*I am truly sorry.  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:Kagome has never even hugged m because of my past.Not like this.**hugs her back*I know.  
  
Burianne:*thinks:I want this moment to last forever, but I know it won't.I will never forget this.**begins to softly cry because of Inuyasha's heartbreaking past*  
  
Inuyasha:I missed you too...love*thinks:Wait!Did I just say that?!?!Maybe she won't notice!!!Hopefully!**blushing worse than ever*  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha?Did you just say what I thought you just said?  
  
Inuyasha:What?  
  
Burianne:Did you just call me...love?  
  
Inuyasha:*blushing harder*NO!I said..........friend!  
  
Burianne:*thinks:I'll just let him think that I believe that.I bet he wasn't saying that to me though.It was probably to Kikyo or even Kagome.He doesn't love me.He's made that clear.*Okay Inuyasha.Don't get so embarrased.  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:I can't believe she believes me.Those to words don't even sound alike.*You believe me?  
  
Burianne:Of course Inuyasha.I belive anything you tell me.  
  
Inuyasha:*stares at Burianne**thinks:She loves me that much?I can tell she had been crying from earlier and now she is crying because of my life.She is serious.She loves me...*  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Bjeveryday:Please remember to review!If you have review before or are planning to then you might want to check out my bio because it has a thank you note on it.If you haven't already.Well I will be looking forward to future reviews!Bye! 


	14. Hanyous can have fun too!

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I currently can't read any of my newest reviews you are sending in but please keep sending them in.If you know how to contact the fanfiction commity then would you do me a favor by letting them know.I hope I am the only one because this stinks and it would be bad if it happened to all of you too.Well here is the next chapter to Confused Love.Oh yeah I forgot I still am fresh out of good ole' sporks.Sorry!^^  
  
Disclaimer:Me no no own no Inuyasha!Do you?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Burianne:Well Inuyasha I think you should go get Kagome.I won't tell the others if you go.I can see it in your eyes.You want to go get her but you too have an ego.  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha.I know that this s how you feel.Go get her.I promise to you my life that I will not tell a soul.  
  
Inuyasha:Why do you want me to get her anyway?Aren't you jealous?  
  
Burianne:^-^  
  
Inuyasha:Your smiling!  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha I want you to get her because you want to and that will make you truly happy.^-~Now go on!  
  
Inuyasha:Keh!*leaves to the well**looks down the well and whispers*Kagome please come back.It's not the same without you.  
  
Burianne:Told you!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:*nearly falls down the well*  
  
Burianne:Hehe!  
  
Inuyasha:What are you doing here?!  
  
Burianne:Making you go get her by embarrising you!^^  
  
Inuyasha:-.-;;No.  
  
Burianne:Yes!  
  
Inuyasha:NO!  
  
Burianne:YES!  
  
Inuyasha:NO!WHY ARE YOU SO SO SO...  
  
Burianne:Annoying?  
  
Inuyasha:YEAH!  
  
Burianne:I thought you wanted me to be hyper again!  
  
Inuyasha:*golps*Hmmmpphh...  
  
Burianne:Hahahahahahaha!Hey Mr. Depressed dog of the year!  
  
Inuyasha:What?  
  
Burianne:That's what I called you when I first met you!Remember!?  
  
Inuyasha:Oh yeah!I said you had mental problems...Eh sorry about that.  
  
Burianne:You are not!  
  
Inuyasha:Yes I am!  
  
Burianne:But it's true!Hehe!  
  
Inuyasha:Heh.*thinks:She is so...careless.Even though what has happened in her past.She is different than Kagome.And she doesn't get mad at me.Even after I have seen Kikyo.*  
  
Burianne:*takes a deep breath and plomps down on the soft green grass*Hmm hmm!^^  
  
Inuyasha:What are you doing now?  
  
Burianne:Enjoying this!I haven't had so much fun in a while!Exept for when I first met you!*rolls around in the grass*Hahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha:*plomps down next to her and gives her a daisy*I have never had this much fin either.  
  
Burianne:*holds the daisy gently and stares at it*I will charish this forever.  
  
Inuyasha:What the flower or the fun time we are having?  
  
Burianne:All of it...*sits up*So.Are you going to go get her?  
  
Inuyasha:I guess I have to.*thinks:But that means no more of this.*Do you want to TRY to go down the well with me?  
  
Burianne:I don't think it will work.  
  
Inuyasha:Well you have jewel shards.I mean it might work.  
  
Burianne:Okay!^^  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:*jump down the well together*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you liked it.It was more of a fun times chapter and it shows that Inuyasha can have fun too.If you get him to.Well please review even though I can't read them at the moment.Maybe sometime soon I will.Bye! 


	15. Sango's last words

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:YEAH!I can read my reviews now!I decided to tell you the great news by updating!This should be a long chapter and there are going to be a lot of...uh twists in this chapter.I hope you like it!^^Well lets see if Burianne makes it down the well with the hottie Inuyasha.  
  
Disclaimer:NO!I don't own him!Or any of the other Inuyasha characters!So leave me alone already!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:*land on the other side of the well together*  
  
Burianne:YEA!We made it!I made it!Hahaha!*hugs Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*blushing*Uh...uh Buriannne?Are you okay?  
  
Burianne:Uh...S...Sorry!*lets go of Inuyasha and blushes while looking away from him*  
  
Inuyasha:Uh...Yeah.So let's go get Kagome...All right?  
  
Burianne:Hmm.*nods head happily*  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:*enter Kagome's room through her window*  
  
Inuyasha:She's not here.She must be off taking one of those test things.  
  
Burianne:What's a teeeaost?  
  
Inuyasha:I don't know!Why you askin' me anyway?!  
  
Burianne:*runs around the room and points to like everything*What's this?This?Oh this is cool!Ummmm...I'm going to pretend I didn't see that...^^;;  
  
Inuyasha:Shut-up!Your annoying the heck out of me!  
  
Burianne:Oh sorry!^_^  
  
Inuyasha:I guess we'll have to wait for her...That or go to her school.  
  
Burianne:Eww!That sounds fun!Whatever a school is!  
  
Inuyasha:We'll need hats though.I think that's what Kagome calls them anyway...  
  
Burianne:Okay!  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:*find some hats and go off to Kagome's school*  
  
Inuyasha:There it is!Lets go!  
  
Burianne:This is fun!But where are all of the demons?!  
  
Inuyasha:There aren't any here.  
  
Burianne:WHAT!?!?!??!?!??!?!??!?  
  
Inuyasha:Just come on or I'll leave you here with all the "Modern day" humans...  
  
Burianne:Don't leave me here!  
  
Inuyasha:Then come on!Hey I smell Kagome.Don't you?  
  
Burianne:I also see her.Look over there Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!*runs over to Kagome*  
  
Kagome:What are you doing here!?  
  
Inuyasha:I came to apoligize...ehh sorry...  
  
Burianne:Hi Kagome!^^  
  
Kagome:You brought her here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!Are you completely nuts!?!?!?  
  
Inuyasha:We're wearing hats.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha.I wanted you to be the only one here.You and only you.Don't you understand?  
  
Burianne:I knew it...  
  
Kagome:Knew what?!  
  
Burianne:*looks to her feet*You hate me now.  
  
Kagome:Ehhh...Inuyasha I am still mad at you and I am not going back yet.So you can just forget it!  
  
Inuyasha:Please Kagome.I really miss you.I NEED you.  
  
Burianne:I'm leaving Inuyasha...*walks to the well**sits at the well ad looks down it**sigh*I guess he needs Kagome more than he needs me.Oh wait..I am the one who needs him.*jumps down the well*  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!If your not coming back then I'm not going to sit around here waiting for you!!!!*runs back to the fuedal Japan*  
  
Kagome:I really have lost him...*stares into space and thinks of Inuyasha*I love you...  
  
~In Fuedal Japan~  
  
Burianne:*hears a loud deafining scream*What!?What's going on!?It must be be....Naraku!*runs into the Inuyasha forest*  
  
Inuyasha:*also hears the deep scream and runs to follow it*  
  
Burianne:*stops when she sees a bleeding Sango on the ground with a possessed young man crying*SANGO!  
  
Inuyasha:*catches up*What happened!?  
  
Burianne:I don't know!We have to help her!Inuyasha we need to hurry!  
  
Inuyasha:Kohaku.You killed her...Naraku has gotten full control over you and you killed Sango.Your own sister.  
  
Burianne:That is Sango's younger sibling?The possessed boy that she is unable to kill?So she had to die.But why is he crying?  
  
Inuyasha:Bet you anything Naraku has revived his memories now to put him through immortal suffering.  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha!She's saying something!  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?*listens very carefully to the mummbling Sango*  
  
~Starts to pour tremendouisly*  
  
Sango:*mummbling*Te...Tell Miroku that I love him and Kahaku that I am free and he soon will be too.*closes her eyes and falls limp in Burianne's arms*  
  
Burianne:Sango!Don't die!Not yet!  
  
Miroku:*runs up and looks at Sango and begins to cry**runs to Sango and holds her in his arms*Sango!No!I love you!You can't go!Not yet!Don;t leave me here alone!I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!*holds her face to his and dramaticly cries*  
  
Burianne:*looks at Miroku with hurt in her eyes**rests her hand on his shoulder*She loved you too.Let me be the shoulder you cry on now.Like you were for me.  
  
Miroku:*hugs Burianne tightly and cries his eyes out*  
  
Burianne:Miroku...*looks up at the dark raining nighttime sky and begins to soflty cry as she rests her head on Miroku's head*I'm more sorry than ever.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bjeveryday:What did you think?It's not as long as I thought it would be but it's still kinda long.It's sad though.Sango's dead and Miroku probably won't be able to go on. 


	16. Miroku's secret confession

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Finally updating.Ya!Well uh I only have enough sporks for the people who have reviewed.Sorry future reviewers.Ebay hasn't sent me the rest yet.*hands out sporks to past reviewers*If only you had reviewed.I DIDN'T KILL SANGO!Lol!Well on with the story!^_~  
  
Disclaimer:Refer to other chapters.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at Burianne and Miroku**thinks:This must be how it feels.To Kagome and Burianne.When someone else...love another.**leaves*  
  
Burianne:Miroku.A good friend told me it's all right to cry.So just cry.Cry until..until you have no more tears to cry if you have to, Miroku.*Tears slowly fall down her cheak and into Miroku's wet hair*Miroku...We had better get out of the rain.  
  
Miroku:I CAN'T LEAVE HER!  
  
Burianne:Oh!Sorry Miroku!  
  
Miroku:So am I...Because she left me...*loosins grip on Burianne's white kimono*But I still love her...  
  
Burianne:Miroku?Do you mind if I...I ask you a question?  
  
Miroku:What?*looks at Sango and cries more and more with every glance*  
  
Burianne:Miroku, remember when you said that you loved someone but they loved another.Who else did Sango love?  
  
Miroku:*looks at Burianne and smiles*How do you know it was Sango?*leaves Burianne with that thought whispering to himself*Sango...Thank you.For everything.Goodbye.  
  
Burianne:*Has a puzzled look on her face*Huh?Wha..What did..did he mean by that?Uhuh!*Chases after Miroku*MIROKU!WAIT!DON'T LEAVE ME HERE IN THE RAIN ALL ALONE!TAKE ME WITH YOU!  
  
Miroku:*stops and turns waiting for the wet hanyou to catch up*  
  
Burianne:There you are!What did you mean by that last comment you said before leaving me to..to..uh...get wet?  
  
Miroku:What it sounded like.  
  
Burianne:Miroku!  
  
Miroku:What!?  
  
Burianne:Who is it!?!?!?!  
  
Miroku:Who do you think?  
  
Burianne:*thinks:It can't posible be...be me.Can it?*  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
Bjeveryday:Short chappie.I know!But I have to go!Byze byze!For now!^_~ 


	17. Inuyashas broken heart or is it Mirokus?

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Good news!SPORKS FOR EVERYONE!!!*throws out sporks*Don't take more than one!That's how I ran out last time.Now we don't want that.Now do we?Well I got reviews and I want to pass the time so I decided that I wanted to update, I also wanted to tell you my good news about the sporks.Well on with the ficcie!^__^  
  
Disclaimer:*holds hand out**flams appear in the background*GIVE ME BACK MY STINKIN' FORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I KNOW ALL YOU ARE ARE THE EVIL MIMES AND CLOWNS!GO AWAY!YOU'LL NEVER TAKE OVER THE WORLD YOU YOU MIMES AND CLOWNS!I'M ON TO YOU!ME NO NO OWN INUYASHA!!!!ARRRRRGGGGGGG!  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Burianne:Quit being so stuburn Miroku and just tell me who it is!  
  
Miroku:I'm sorry Burianne but I am a monk of my honor and I shall not tell you where my heart lies.  
  
Burianne:Quit talking like an intelligent person!It annoys the heck out of me!  
  
Miroku:Well I am sorry you feel that way.  
  
Burianne:*turns away*I hate you...  
  
Miroku:Good.You'll eat those words soon.  
  
Burianne:*turns to him*What do you mean by that?  
  
Miroku:Nothing.It's just that when you need me for something I'll remember what you said...  
  
Burianne:Arrgg.*walks over to Miroku and pokes him in the chest**pulse*Well if you would just tell me who it is then I wouldn't have to be this way!Now would I?  
  
Miroku:I don't know.Would you?  
  
Burianne:Your driving me insane!!!!!  
  
Miroku:You were already insane.  
  
Burianne:Well if you feel that way then I'm leaving...  
  
Miroku:No!It's a good thing.All the other girls I know are so so serious.But your different.Your you.  
  
Burianne:Oh Miroku.I'm sorry I yelled at you.But can you please just tell me who it is.I have an idea of who it might be, but I am unsure if I am correct.I won't tell a soul.  
  
Miroku:It's not that I don't want you to tell anyone...It's that I don't want you to know who it is.  
  
Burianne:Miroku...The person who I think it is well may just feel that same way you do.  
  
Miroku:No she doesn't.She loves someone else.Not me.  
  
Burianne:How do you know if you never tell her?  
  
Miroku:Because.I have seen her cry for this other.Trust me.  
  
Burianne:Miroku.Is it me?  
  
Miroku:*looks up at Buriannes radient pink bubbly eyes*Y..Yes.  
  
Burianne:*kisses Miroku sofly*  
  
Miroku:*kisses her back*  
  
Inuyasha:*walks in the cave*There you guys ar...*watches them and runs away droping a red rose before leaving*  
  
Burianne:*stops after hearing Inuyasha*Huh?*looks across the cave at the single red rose*Inuyasha...  
  
Miroku:*thinks:I knew she still loved him.But I can't stop this feeling.Why?I thought I was inlove with Sango but with her it was different.With her I felt the same as I did with Inuyasha or Shippo.It was just a...a crush.*  
  
Burianne:*looks down and begins to cry with her long black hair covering her gorgious eyes*Sorry Miroku...  
  
Miroku:No...I am.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Bjeveryday:Well this chapter was longer than the other one.I know a lot of things are happening in the relationship department but as you can see they are all confused hense the name Confused Love.I too am confused, because I don't know what should happen in the ending.The couples are well confusing at the moment so it could go so many ways.But I am still unsure of who should be with who.I am a Sango/Miroku and a Kagome/Inuyasha fan so that is not helping.As you can see this is going to be a pretty long story.Well please Review.I will update ASAP if I get at least one review.If you have questions about the story then put it in your review and I will answer it the next time that I update.Well gtg!Bye! 


	18. Burianne's been captured!

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I am updating because I got a review and that means that I have to update because I said that I would so here is the next chapter.Oh and can you review a little more.Thanks!*hands out sporks*  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Miroku:Well?  
  
Burianne:Well what?  
  
Miroku:Aren't you going after him?  
  
Burianne:But...  
  
Miroku:GO!  
  
Burianne:Huh?Mmm*nods head**leaves the cave*  
  
Miroku:*looks down**thinks:Why?*  
  
Burianne:*runs getting her white kimono soaked in the pouring rain*INUYASHA!INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!?INUYA...*slides on the wet mud and falls on her chin*Ow...*tries to lift her self up but fails and falls back on her chin**thinks:I..I think I spranned my anckle.I can't get up.Miroku...Inuyasha...someone please help me.*MIROKU HELP!  
  
~wind blows and silence over fills the air~  
  
Burianne:H..He didn't hear me.Hmmm.I will call him hear.*sings a song of love and mentions Mirokus name at the end*  
  
Miroku:*in the cave**raises head*I..I have a feeling that I should go find Burianne.It's like she's calling out for my soul to come to her.But how?Why?  
  
Burianne:Mir...ok..u...*faints*  
  
Kagura:*arrives in front of the soaked muddy hanyou*Hmmm so this is the girl Naraku wants.But why does he want this lonely half breed?He must be up to something.As usual.*picks up the unconsious Burianne and flys away on her feather**thinks:Naraku must be planning on using this girl to torture that monk.She did call out his name before falling in her deep slumber.But why him and not that lousy pesk Inuyasha?Hmm.Unless he has other plans.*  
  
Miroku:*runs out and tries to find Burianne and soon sees Inuyasha sitting in a tree with a troubled look on his face*  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:Why do I feel this way?I already have Kagome and Kikyo.I don't need another.I shouldn't be feeling hurt I SHOULD be feeling glad.Now I won't have to worry about her liking me anymore.But that's not how I feel.I just want to feel that way.*  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha!Have you seen Burianne anywhere?  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?What are you doing here?And the last time I saw her you two where having a good time.  
  
Miroku:Yeah that's true but then she went after you and I got a strange feeling in my gut.  
  
Inuyasha:What kind of strange feeling?  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha I think she is in danger.  
  
Inuyasha:*looks up to the sky and starts to sniff the air**jumps off the tree*Kagura!  
  
Miroku:What?Do you sense her presence?  
  
Inuyasha:She has Burianne!*thinks:But why?*  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Bjeveryday:It's kinda a short chapter but I want to leave you at that thought there.Please REVIEW!Follow the arrow below...  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V(click the button!You know you want to! ;p ) 


	19. Burianne's paralized!

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I am finally updating!I haven't updated in forever it seems!I am sooo sorry!I have been really busy lately!Please forgive me...Here have two sporks AND a kilala plushie (I have one and it's so Kawaii!)*hands them out*Well here you go.The next chapter (FinallY) to Confused Love.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
~In Naraku's hidden palace~  
  
Naraku:Kagura...You did good.  
  
Kagura:Why do you want this half breed anyway?Does she have jewel shards that you desire?  
  
Naraku:I want her to be my mistress.  
  
Kagura:Huh?Mistress?Don't tell me you are attracted to this this thing!  
  
Naraku:This thing is very powerful and she isn't even using her shards yet.Think of what power she can bring to us.And her and Inuyasha have some type of close relationship.I also think she is in love with that monk.  
  
Kagura:She must be attractive to men or something.To get you to like her too is remarkable.  
  
Naraku:Hn.She is a strange one though.I have heard that she is loyal to Inuyasha.That will make her even more useful to me.It's like the the thing between Kikyo and Inuyasha and the thing between Sango and Kohaku.Well we don't have to worry about that anymore.  
  
Kagura:Yes.That stupid wench gave her life away for her possessed little brother.Idiot.  
  
Naraku:Yes and now the monk is suffering.And he is soon to be in more pain.  
  
Burianne:*moves a little and clenches her eyes closed**wakes up*Where...Where am I?*looks at Naraku and litterally jumps up*YOU!  
  
Naraku:Ahh.Up so early?Kagura...Leave us alone for a moment.  
  
Kagura:*leaves quietly*  
  
Burianne:What do you want with me Naraku?!I despise you!  
  
Naraku:Kukuku!  
  
Burianne:OH!Well KUKUKU right back to you!You think that hurts me!Well those are only words!Words can hurt no one!Well...mine can.  
  
Naraku:You woman will be my mistress!  
  
Burianne:Oh yeah!I can't wait!Please sir let me wash your clothes in the nearest pond!Puh leaz!  
  
Naraku:You've got a mouth on you.  
  
Burianne:Doesn't everyone?Oh wait I forgot your retarded!  
  
Naraku:Kukuku.Idiot.  
  
Burianne:Yeah someones Coo Coo and it's not me...  
  
Naraku:Girl!Shut up!If you treasure your life!  
  
Burianne:Oh yes I am really afraid of you!You are wearing more eyeshadow than me!  
  
Naraku:*throws a sword at Burianne*I told you to shut up!  
  
Burianne:Well you missed!  
  
Naraku:*jumps at Burianne and knocks her into the air*  
  
Burianne:*Does a flip in the air and lands on the ground with her feet and on of her hands on the ground*To bad...Remember that cats ALWAYS land on their feet.  
  
Naraku:I have no desire to kill you.  
  
Burianne:Really?Because it is my only desire to kill you!  
  
Naraku:You should treat me better...  
  
Burianne:Uh huh...And do you really think that's going to happen?  
  
Naraku:Yes.  
  
Burianne:Oh yes?Then when?  
  
Naraku:Sooner than you think...  
  
Burianne:Yeah right...I'm leaving and you can't stop me.  
  
Naraku:Are you so sure?  
  
Burianne:Huh?*notices a scratch on her leg*You think this is going to stop me?  
  
Naraku:Kukuku!  
  
Burianne:Ahh..ahhhh *struggles to breathe*What did you do to me?!What the fu...  
  
Naraku:Kukuku!I've paralzed you!  
  
Burianne:How?!  
  
Naraku:When I knocked you into the air I scratched you leg and paralized it.Now...You are mine!  
  
Burianne:IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!  
  
Naraku:*walks over to Burianne and puts an evil jewel in her leg*You are mine...Now go kill Inuyasha AND Miroku.  
  
Burianne:*her eyes turn pure red*Yes Master...  
  
66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Bjeveryday:I am evil to end it there but if you review then I will update ASAP!Promise! 


	20. Kohaku's wish

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Uh...You haven't been reviewing peeps!Please start to review again or I won't update in a long time.But if I get at least one review I will update.Okay no sporks!Why you ask...Because I need reviews in order to deliever...  
  
Disclaimer:Me own Inuyasha?!Never!I want to, but that will NEVER happen!  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Naraku:Kukuku...Now go kill them...and Kagome too.  
  
Burianne:Yes master*eyes still red*  
  
Naraku:Take Kohaku with you...  
  
Kohaku:*walks in room and looks at Burianne with a sadend look on his face*  
  
Burianne:Master is this Kohaku?  
  
Naraku:Yes.Now go...  
  
Burianne:Come Kohaku...  
  
Kohaku:Hmm.*nods his head and follows Burianne out of the small castle*  
  
Burianne:*gets outside and walks pretty far away from Naraku's illusion palace**turns to Kohaku*Ha!*puts her hands on Kohaku's shoulders*We're free!That idiot actually thought I was under his control!*sings a happy song and her leg magiclly heals*Stupid!Oh.Where have you been poisoned at?  
  
Kohaku:Sango...  
  
Burianne:*gasps*S...Sa..Sango?  
  
Kohaku:I killed her...  
  
Burianne:Oh.You really have been possessed.Haven't you?  
  
Kohaku:Please kill me.  
  
Burianne:Huh?But...  
  
Kohaku:*interupts Burianne*I know you where friends with her.So please.I put you and everyone else in missory.If you don't hurry then he will take control of me again.Do it!KILL ME!  
  
Burianne:*tears being to flow from Buriannes eyes**pulls Kohaku in to a tight hug*Now.Why would I do that?Sango gave her life for you.She couldn't kill you so nor can I.  
  
Kohaku:*eyes wide open*Huh?!Who are you?Really?  
  
Burianne:I am me...  
  
5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Bjeveryday:Wierd chapter I know.Oh well a chapter is a chapter!Right? 


	21. Where is she and how does she know him?

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Thanks for the reviews!Don't worry!I am not going to leave the story!I hate it when people do that.You know?Well here you go *hands out sporks and Kilala plushies*Well here's chapter 21(woh)to Confused Love...  
  
Disclaimer:*sigh*I don't own Inuyasha...STOP RUINING ME DREAMS!  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Burianne:*stops hugging Kohaku*Well...Inuyasha and Miroku are out there and they are probably looking for me.Hey!Before I leave...You stay away from Naraku...Ow!*falls to the ground and grasps her ankel*It...it hurts...Ko...Kohaku.Go go get Inuyasha and Miroku for me...Please.Go...  
  
Kohaku:What if...  
  
Burianne:*interupts Kohaku*GO!  
  
Kohaku:Huh?!Uhh am yes.*runs off to find Inuyasha and Miroku*  
  
~In Kagome's time~  
  
(I know...It's been a while)  
  
Kagome:*sigh**thinks:Inuyasha still hasn't come back for me.I wonder if he ever will come back...I mean he did try once but that baka brought Burianne along with him.I wish we never met her.Although it is my fault.I was the one who sinced the jewel shard.And the one who begged for her to come along with us on our many adventures.I don't think I will ever go back.Why would I?I must return the jewel shard though, but the last time I tried I ended up with Inuyasha again.But this time he is going to come to me or the shard.I am not his little pet.I do not obey his every command.I won't!*  
  
~In fuedal Japan with Inuyasha and Miroku~  
  
Miroku:Do you have any idea of where they might be?!Inuyasha?!Inuyasha what are you doing?!  
  
Inuyasha:Kohaku...  
  
Miroku:What are you babling about now?  
  
Inuyasha:They're near!  
  
Miroku:Huh?  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku, let's go!  
  
Miroku:Yes.*thinks:Burianne we're no I'm on my way!*  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:She better be all right or they're all dead!*  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha:*run to where Inuyasha thinks they might be*  
  
~Where Kohaku is at~  
  
Kohaku:I must hurry...Before he takes over again.  
  
~With Burianne~  
  
Burianne:*thinks:Dang!Still hurts!Will it stop?Ever?!**  
  
Sesshomaru:*walks up and looks at Burianne quietly*Stupid wench.  
  
Burianne:*lets go off her ankel and closes her eyes sofly*Well hello again...Sesshomaru...  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey I am soooooo sorry about the short chapter but that was such a perfect place to stop at!Ne?In other words Don't you agree.Well if you really want me to update then review and I will ASAP.Which you know will most likely be the next day.Well thanks!Byze! 


	22. Jealousy overtakes all

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey!Well I now exept anoyimous reviews.Just to let you know.Here you go.*thins time hands out an Inuyasha kimono*Lol.Well I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer:No.Inuyasha?Me?Owning?No.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Burianne:So what have you been up to Sesshomaru?It seems it's beem years.  
  
Sesshomaru:Keh.  
  
Burianne:Hmmmphh.Keh huh?I've done more than keh and I thought you had too.But I guess I was wrong.*sings song and heals her wounds*  
  
Sesshomaru:It has been years.50 to be exact.  
  
Burianne:50 years?Wow you still look the same.  
  
Sesshomaru:Heh.Whatever.  
  
Burianne:Hey!*walks over to Sesshomaru and points at him*You remind me of a guy that I met not to long ago.  
  
Sesshomaru:*grabs Burianne's pointing finger and starts to hold her hand*It's not polite to point fingers.  
  
Burianne:Huh?*thinks:I know me and Sesshomaru had a past but but does he still still love me?But I told him that I didn't feel that way for him.Why is he doing this?Who is he really?*Sesshomaru...  
  
Sesshomaru:I haven't forgotten you.I even saved a human girl because she reminded me of you.  
  
Burianne:Sesshomaru.But don't you remember why I left?  
  
Sesshomaru:Yes, but I can't help it.I have to put up an act to trick others around myself but the truth is.I miss you.  
  
Burianne:Um...Sess I told already that I've found someone else.  
  
Sesshomaru:I love it when you call me that.No you didn't tell me that you found someone else you told me you met someone and they reminded you of me.  
  
Burianne:Sess.I meant when you said whatever.Not all the time.Please.Sess let me go.  
  
Sesshomaru:*not letting go of her hand*What is this mans name?  
  
Burianne:His name is Inuyasha.Why?  
  
Sesshomaru:*squeazing her hand VERY tightly now*INUYASHA!?!  
  
Burianne:You know him?!*trying to get free*  
  
Sesshomaru:THAT BAKA IS MY BROTHER!!!!!!I AM DEFINATLY GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!!!  
  
Burianne:NO!NO LET GO!*struggling even harder to get free now*STOP!PLEASE!SESS!SESS!  
  
Sesshomaru:STAY HERE!*lifts her into the air by her wrist and swings her onto the ground*  
  
Burianne:NO!SESS!PLEASE!I LOVE HIM!YOU CAN'T!  
  
Sesshomaru:*leaves quickly in search for Inuyasha*  
  
Burianne:NOOO!*begins to cry**thinks:I remember when I first met Sess.He was so mysterious.I wanted to break it.Try to find his true colors.And I did.But he fell in love with me but I knew there was another out there for me.And it was not him.He was more like a brother to me than anything else.He never told me about his family and I did not mind.Inuyasha...Please.Survive.To some Sess may act mysterious because they don't know him because they don't try.He's really pretty wimpy.I mean not when he fights really but but he is just not what you'd think of him to be.I love Inuyasha...wait Miroku...no Inuyasha...Miroku is the one....Inuyasha....Miroku...I am so confused.When will my heart speak?Quit being quite.I need you.I really do.*Inuyasha...Miroku...I love you.  
  
Hiden voice:Really?  
  
Burianne:*gasps*MIROKU!*runs to him and hugs him tightly*Your here!How long have you been here?  
  
Miroku:Well I heard the last part...  
  
Burianne:*slowly closes her eyes and kisses Miroku**stops*Huh?Where's where's Inuyasha?What happened to him!?Tell me!  
  
Miroku:All right!All right!No big thing.He wanted me to go on because he scenced...  
  
Burianne:*interupts Miroku*Sesshomaru...  
  
Miroku:How'd you know?He also scenced Kohaku too.  
  
Burianne:It's a long story.Come on!Sess will kill him!*pulls Miroku on her piggy-back style**starts to fly towards Inuyasha*(A.N.No she is not running and jumping like Inuyasha she is flying.Clinging to trees when needed*  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Bjeveryday:Well what did you think?It short but longer than the past couple of chapters.Well byze and be sure to review!^_~ 


	23. Searching for Hanyous and bakas

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!I have been super busy and my computer was down during the weekend.Will you forgive?*hands out prizes*PLease?  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story and the character Burianne.  
  
22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Miroku:Did you and Sesshomaru use to know each other or something?  
  
Burianne:*still carrying Miroku searching for the guys*Ummm...Yeah.He is in love with me.  
  
Miroku:Really?  
  
Burianne:No!We're just going to search for Inuyasha so we can have a mango with him!  
  
Miroku:0.o  
  
Buianne:*sigh*I was being sarcastic.  
  
Miroku:Sarcastic?  
  
Burianne:*stops on a tree branch for a moment and continuasly banged her head on the hard wood*  
  
Miroku:Hey isn't that Jaken?*points to the far down ground*  
  
Burianne:Yeah.I think it is!*gets a suspicious face and sheepish smile**jumps down on Jaken leaving Miroku at the top of the tall tree*  
  
Miroku:HEY!COME GET ME!!!!  
  
Burianne:Shut-up!!  
  
Miroku:*thinks:Maybe she is meant for Inuyasha**leans on the tree**thinks about Inuyasha, Burianne, and himself*  
  
Jaken:Auuugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Burianne:*gets off of Jaken and wipes dirt off of her white, blood stained, kimono*  
  
Jaken:What do you want?!  
  
Burianne:I want to know where your no good love stuck idiotic master Sess is!So you better get to talking or you'll be dead in less than a second!  
  
Jaken:That's no way to talk to me lord Sesshomaru!His name is Sesshomaru and not Sess!And what do you mean lovestruck?And you know him how?And why do you care about his current location?  
  
Burianne:Stop with the questions!I may call him anything I please!He is in love with me but I despise him!I am in love with Inuya...*looks up at heartbroken Miroku**thinks:Mir...Miroku...*  
  
Jaken:That is crazy talk!And did you say Inuyasha is the one you love?Maybe you are crazy!  
  
Burianne:I DON'T CARE STUPID TOAD IMP!TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU AND SESSHOMARU!AND DON'T THINK I'M KIDDING!I WILL!TELL ME NOW!  
  
Jaken:Hahaha!You may be able to kill me but Sesshomaru?I think not!  
  
Burianne:HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO BET!?!?*pulls out Dranku and points it at Jakens head*NOW!  
  
Jaken:Ai!Ai!Follow me!  
  
Burianne:Wait!I have to get something!  
  
Jaken:Women...They always take forever to get ready.  
  
Burianne:*turns back to Jaken and cuts the side of his cheek*You want to say that again?  
  
Jaken:*atonished of the blood flowing down his cheek and dripping off of his forest green chin*No!NO!  
  
Burianne:*smirks*Good.Wait here or I'll hunt you down.*runs straight up the vertical tree and grabs Miroku's wrist and jumps*  
  
Miroku:*looks at Burianne and thinks:They are perfect for each other.And she did say that she loved him...well almost.  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Bjeveryday:Well that was a semi long chapter.Well please review and I DO promise that this time I will update ASAP!Otay? 


	24. Buriannes choice and Mirokus heart

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:I decided that I wanted to update.If you like YYH then please check out my newest fiction,if you haven't already, called YYH Advice Collums.Okay?Thanks.I am glad to have such great fans!You guys make me sooo happy!^____^*gives out sporks*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha and I don't like saying this in every chapter.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Burianne:*notices Miroku sadly looking at her*Huh?Miroku is something wrong?  
  
Miroku:Do you love Inuyasha?Still?  
  
Burianne:I don't know.I am terribly sorry Miroku.*thinks:The truth is I am so confused I don't even know what love really is anymore.I still think I am in love with Inuyasha but what about Miroku?I have strong feelings for him too.Maybe I just aren't meant to love.**sofly lands on the ground with Miroku*  
  
Jaken:Are you ready yet?!  
  
Burianne:Hmmmmppphhh.Just take us to them.*thinks:I am going to kill this imp once I find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.Stupid little pest.**mummbles things while looking away from the small group*  
  
Miroku:*thinks:That reminds me of Inuyasha...She obviously loves him.But what about Kagome and Kikyo...What about us?*  
  
~Where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting ready to battle to the death~  
  
Inuyasha:Why are you here this time?!  
  
Sesshomaru:That is none of your concern since you are about to die anyway.  
  
Inuyasha:In your dreams.And yes I should know why you are here trying to kill me this time!  
  
Sesshomaru:Die...*jumps near unprepaired Inuyasha scrathing him on the cheek*  
  
Inuyasha:Ntkkkkk....*falls on the ground holding his now bleeding cheek*SESSHOMARU!*gets off the ground and pulls out Tetsuiga*TRY THAT AGAIN!  
  
Sesshomaru:*Dodges the Tetsuiga's poor move and moaks Inuyasha*Petty fool!You think you can kill me with that poor move?Maybe you have half a brain too.*jumps towards Inuyasha and tries to injure Inuyasha again but is stopped*  
  
Burianne:NOOOOOO!INUYASHA!  
  
Sesshomaru:So you do love him?  
  
Inuyasha:You know him Burianne?!  
  
Burianne:Yes...Sadly.  
  
Sesshomaru:That is no way to talk to the demon lord.  
  
Burianne:I wasn't talking to you!  
  
Sesshomaru:I should have known better than to fall in love with a hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha:WHAT!?  
  
Miroku:0.o*thinks:And Sango thought I was bad...Sango...*  
  
Burianne:Well I don't love you!And I never will!I am in love with Inuyasha!*gasps**thinks:Did I really just say that?I guess my heart has chosen Inuyasha.But what about Miroku?Who will he have?Who will he love now that Sango is gone?Iknow he still misses her.I can see it in his eyes.She was his true love.But who will he love now?Who?*  
  
Miroku:*turns and slowly walks away**a tear drops down his cheek as he thinks of the moment he knew he fell in love with Burianne*  
  
Burianne:*watches where Miroku walked into the forest and falls to her kneew**cuffs her face into her hands and begins to cry badly*Miroku...  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Bjeveryday:Well what did you think?It was kinda sad...I know.I like it though.Please review to find out what happens next.I am still far from the end so if you like lond stories then your in luck.If not well live with it.That just makes it better!^_~!! 


	25. Inuyasha's confused heart

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I am updating.Sorry it's been awhile (again) but I've been grounded!From like everything exept the tv!I am so happy I didn't lose the tv too or I wouldn't have gotten to watch Inuyasha and other stuff like that on Saturday night!I got and Inuyasha plushie!Now I have Kilala and Inuyasha!I have my Inuyasha one sitting right here!Yeah!He says hi!*hands out sporks*Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own of the Inu of the Yasha or any of its of characters.Aight?Aightz on wit duh storah!(A.N. Sorry I couldn't resist)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Burianne:*still crying in the same position*No...Miroku.Why?This... this wasn't suppose to happen!WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?  
  
Inuyasha:*bends down on his knees and puts his hand lightly on Burianne's shoulder**looks into the direction Miroku fleed to then looks down to the dirt beneath his bloody feet*I...don't know.I'm sorry.I do know how you feel though.Trust me.  
  
Burianne:I know you do but...*looks up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes and jumps on Inuyasha crying even harder than before*  
  
Inuyasha:*falls on his back with Burianne clung to his almost blood red kimono*Uggggghhhh!  
  
Sesshomaru:*thinks:So she does love him more than she loves me.This is the perfect oppurtunity to kill them both.It will only take one swing though.It was silly of me to ever think that I actually loved her.Die!**Pulls out Tokijin and attemps to kill them both but fails terribly because Burianne looks up at him with hurt eyes*  
  
Burianne:*looking up at Sesshomaru*Sess...I may not love you but I thought we were friends.Do you really want to kill me?  
  
Sesshomaru:*thinks:What is she talking about now?*Yes you and your half breed mate!  
  
Burianne:*gets off of Inuayasha and walks over to Sesshomaru and looks down to the blood stained ground*Do it...  
  
Sesshomaru:*thinks:What?*  
  
Burianne:*quickly raises her head*BUT DON'T TOUCH INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha:*still on the ground and is now overcome with a shocked face**thinks:She's she's willing to...to die for me.But why?*  
  
Burianne:IF YOU EVEN CONSIDER TOUCHING INUYASHA THEN MY SOUL WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU!I LOVE INUYASHA AND I WILL DIE HAPPILY AS LONG AS YOU NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!KILL ME IF THAT'S ALL I NEED TO DO TO STOP YOU!COME ON!YOU GET TO KILL ME!THE ONE AND ONLY GIRL TO EVER BREAK YOUR HEART!DON'T TOUCH HIM!I...I...I NEED HIM TO LIVE!I NEED HIM TO LIVE ON EVEN IF I HAVE TO LEAVE HIM!*pulls the mightly sword of Sesshomaru's and pulls it to her heart*Do it...  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks of all the moments that Burianne and him have had together so far*NO!*pulls Burianne away from Sesshomaru and the blade that was about to end it all**holds Burianne wedding style and falls to the ground still holding her in the same way*You..you can't leave me yet.If you die then I won't be able to go on.I have went through this feeling before and I can't live it again.Please.Don't let him end your life.*thinks:I love you Burianne.But you make me even more confused.What am I going to do?I can't have you and Kikyo!Wait!I forgot Kagome.How could I have forgotten Kagome?I haven't thought much of her lately.I don't even miss her.Burianne has opened me up even farther than Kagome could.When I am with Burianne I feel more confertable and I feel as if I need to act tough to prove myself.This is bad.I am losing everyone.Who knows if we'll ever see Miroku again let alone Kagome.What am I going to do?I need everyone.I need her...*  
  
Burianne:*looking up at Inuyasha shocked*I..Inuyasha...Do you really need me?Just to go on with life?  
  
Inuyasha:*looks deeply at her*Yes.  
  
Burianne:*hugs Inuyasha's neck the best she could in this position*I need you too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bjeveryday:What did you think?I really like this chapter because Inuyasha admits to himself finally about how he feels.Review! 


	26. Only for Kikyo's love

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay.I will update more often soon because only 12 and 1/2 days until my school is out!Yeah!I've been trying to update but everytime I had to go...Sorry!gives an extra spork to everyone!If you have been recruited by teenitoxipixi then please say so in your review!Okay?Thanks.Please review!  
  
Disclaimer:I only own my 10 Inuyasha dvds, 2 Inuyasha mangas, Kilala Plushie, and Inuyasha plushie!AIGHT!?  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru:thinks:So that incinpadible girl thinks she can just leave me like that does she?Well now I MUST kill her!And Inuyasha....once again raises Tokijin and attemps to kill them both  
  
Burianne:pushes away from Inuyasha and stands crookedly as she clutches her ears tightlyNgkkk....Ow.....  
  
Inuyasha:What the....pulls out Tetsuiga and knocks away Tokijin  
  
Burianne:I....I...I can't handle this!Ahhhh!tears begin to gush out of Burianne's eyes as she holds her ears tightly against her headINUYASHA!NO!  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?What's....What's going on?  
  
Sesshomaru:Inuyasha...I will be back to kill you both!flee's from Inuyasha and the hanyo cat in eternal pain  
  
Inuyasha:lifts Burianne up and runs far from the dark forest and tries to figure out what is wrong with Burianne  
  
Burianne:fall unconcience on in Inuyasha's armswhispers before she becomes unconcienceKikyo....  
  
Inuyasha:stops when he hears what Burianne whispered and lies her on the groundhears something in the distance then looks up to the sky and sees a few of Kikyo's soulstealersKi...Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo:comes out behind a hiden tree and looks at Inuyasha and the unconcience Burianne  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo!What happened to you?You look like you've been running for awhile...thinks for a minute or twoDid Naraku try to do something to you?!  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha...I can protect myself!I don't need you to help me!I just need you dead!  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo...You know I can't die with you yet.I have to kill Naraku first.Then I will join you in the after life.  
  
Burianne:her eyes jolt open after hearing Inuyasha's truthful wordsstands to her feet and stares at the odd coupleNo.......  
  
Kikyo:She is still with you!?ALIVE?!Inuyasha if you love me you will kill her!NOW!  
  
Inuyasha:looks at Burianne and then Kikyounsheeves Tetsuiga  
  
Burianne:gaspsthinks:Inuyasha!  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Well that was unexpected!Please review and I PROMISE I will update when I see at least two reviews for this chapter.Okay?Thanks! 


	27. Fuedal Era Myths

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay.I wanted to update so I am.So coolness.Here is the next chapter.And I bet your happy to see this!Right?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha so get over it!I am the ine who's having the hard time getting over it!sigh  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Burianne:thinks:Inuyasha!You can't....can you kill me?  
  
In Kagome's time(A.N.Woh!It's been awhile huh?)  
  
Kagome:I'm going to the library mom!Okay?!  
  
Kagome's mom:Walks into the kitchen and looks at Kagomethinks:Kagome, how long are you going to mope around here?You know you need Inuyasha...Just like I needed your father.Okay.But don't be out too late.  
  
Kagome:Of course not mom.I will be at the Watanishi Library.I just want to research some things.  
  
Kagome's mom:Okay.Have fun!  
  
Kagome:I will!Thanks!goes to the Watanishi Librarylooks through the books and it caught off gaurd by a book intitled "The Fuetal Era Myths"picks up the book and sits at a nearby tableopens the book and begins reading it  
  
Book:"Chapter 16:Hanyou's Hearts"There once was a Hanyou who claimed to love no one until he met her.She was a beautiful Priestess who wasn't known to be weak.But then hard times came and they both died.The Hanyou had been murdered by the one he loved after betraying her for power.The Priestess then died after using all her strength to capture her love with a spell.But the Hanyou wasn't gone forever.A young girl known to be the Priestesses reincarnation broke the Priestesses spell.They were out to recover shards of the sacred jewel when the young girl and the Hanyou and friend found out about another powerful Hanyou how plotted the Priestess and Hanyou against each other 50 years from when the Hanyou was free from the spell.The Priestess was revived by an evil Witch Demon.The Priestess wanted to then drag her love to the underworld with her and kill the girl because she knew that the girl and the Hanyou had fallen in love yet denided it.But the Hanyou didn't follow her.On the travels the girl and Hanyou met a female Hanyou.Sparks went flying.The girl had gotten her heart broken and the Hanyou and the female Hanyou fell in love.The Hanyou was confused in this square of love that was once only a triangle of love.The girl held a grudge and stayed in her time at home as the two Hanyous became even more in love.But this love was ended when the Priestess returned to the Hanyou and demanded that if he truely loved her that he would kill the female Hanyou.So then with one strike the female went down and cried to her love her only love.Lost as to why he killed her.The Hanyou then dropped his mighty blade and looked at his hands covered in the females blood.The Priestess then took out the Hanyou and hi limp body fell on the bloody female Hanyou's that he truely loved.They now say that if that girl would have come back to the Fuedal Era, that the two Hanyou's could have been together.  
  
Kagome:gaspsbegins to cry and holds the book to her chest while prying her eyes closedINUYASHA!BURIANNE!...Kikyo....I must go back...takes the book to the counter and purchases the bookruns home  
  
Kagome's Mom:Hello Kagome.Huh?Why on Earth are you crying?Honey?Is everything okay?  
  
Kagome:slams the book on the kitchen tableNO!Everything is wrong!I LOVE HIM!runs to the well with thoughts of Inuyasha and Burianne's lives  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:So what did you think?I had the book idea for a while and I thought it should be in the story.Don't you?Sorry about that long passage though.This was a pretty long chapter.Well only because of that long paragraph.Please review!Thanks! 


	28. So long to Kikyo

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I am updating!Yay!Well if your reading this then I would apprechiate a review.Though I do not need them I would really like some!Thanks.Well on with the story!:D  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... sigh  
  
Info-I am now using paranthesis or () to use actions/thoughts since I can't use the little star thingies on here for some reason.  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome: (jumps down the well with hope and sadness in her eyes) Inuyasha...Burianne...I am coming!  
  
With Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Burianne  
  
Burianne:(thinks:Will he?Can he?Kill me?)No Inuyasha!Please don't.I...Love you.And I thought you loved me too.I mean you never said it but it seemed like you loved...me.But I guess I was just being naive.Sorry....For everything.But please.Don't do this.  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha!Is that true!?Do you love this...thing?  
  
Burianne:I'm not a thi-  
  
Kagome:(interupts Burianne)(is still crying) She is not a thing.She is the one Inuyasha loves.And if she is a thing then so he.Because she is a hanyou like Inuyasha.And they are in love.  
  
Burianne:(thinks:Did she just...Say that?)Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...  
  
Kikyo:No!Stay away!Inuyasha loves me!!Not-  
  
Burianne:(walks up to infront of Kikyo quickly)You.  
  
Kikyo:Get away from me!(forces Burianne away)  
  
Burianne:Then get away from him.  
  
Kikyo:Huh?Inuyasha if you love me then you will kill her!Remember!So do it!NOW!  
  
Burianne:Don't talk to him like that yo-  
  
Inuyasha:(interupts Burianne by walking over to Kikyo and embracing her tightly)  
  
Burianne:(thinks:I have to kill her.Now...Forever...)(pulls out Dranku and holds it up)(stands in fighting position)Inuyasha please move.  
  
Inuyasha:(stops hugging Kikyo and looks at Burianne)Your not gonna...Are you?No.You can't.I won't let anyone take her from me again!  
  
Burianne:(tears start to fall from Burianne's eyes and roll down her cheeks)Inuyasha please move now.I do not want to harm you.So please...move.  
  
Kagome:(thinks:She's really going to kill Kikyo.Well try.But how is she going to get Inuyasha to move?He won't do it.No matter what.He won't abandon Kikyo.)  
  
Inuyasha:I can't.  
  
Burianne:Fine.You are making me do this.(raises Dranku and yanks Inuyasha towards her)Die Kikyo!(swings Dranku)  
  
Kikyo:Hmm hmm hmm.(puts up a strong barrier) You can't stop me!  
  
Burianne:Don't be to sure about that!(jumps up with Inuyasha in her arms and slices through the barrier and Kikyo)  
  
Kikyo:...(falls to the ground and begins to cry and bleed)Inu..Yasha...(dies)(A.N. Again?:D)  
  
Inuyasha:(pushes away from Burianne)KIKYO!  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Well well well did you expect that?Well anyway I hope you liked it.I sure did.And if you were recruited here by teenitoxipixi then please say so in your review.Thank you very much.Hope to see your reviews.I will update soon.I promise!Aightzez!I'm out!:D 


	29. Inuyasha's Denail

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay I just got a review from my biggest and bestest fan teenitoxipixi so I decided that I wanted to update.hands out sporksYAY!On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Inuyasha!GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK THICK TTTTHHHIICCKKK skull!Enjoy!:D  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Burianne:(thinks:All he cares about is her...)  
  
Kagome:(thinks:I can't believe she just did that.And Kikyo's so strong.)  
  
Inuyasha:(runs to Kikyo and crouches down and lifts up her cold, limp body into a reclined position)(mumbles under breath)Get away...  
  
Burianne:Huh?(walks over to Inuyasha and is about to put her and on his shoulder but is stopped)  
  
Inuyasha:GET AWAY!  
  
Burianne:(new tears begin to develop at the corner of her eyes and one slowly drips down her cheek)Inuyasha...I love you...(runs off)  
  
Kagome:I..Inuyasha?(thinks:Maybe things would have been better if I hadn't come.Inuyasha and Burianne could be together in the after life.I ruined everything.I should have thought this through.But I had to listen to my heart.It was telling me that I had to come so I did.Maybe I should have given my brain a chance to speak.)(begins to cry loudly)  
  
Inuyasha:(holds Kikyo's head on his chest and he too begins to weep)Ki...Kik..Kikyo!  
  
Kagome:(thinks:Burianne and me are so different and so was Kikyo.We were all different.I mean everyone is different but we all were really different but Inuyasha loves us all and I have came to the conclusion that him and Burianne are meant to be though I love Inuyasha I can't compete with Burianne and the truth is neither could Kikyo.And so her fait.I think Kikyo did this to herself though.I know Inuyasha is hurt emotionally but it is better than him being hurt physicly.I saw it from the begining.I mean the spark between Inuyasha and Burianne and I know it took them longer to realize that it was there.Burianne did notice it pretty fast though but I think that Inuyasha is still in denail because of his love for Kikyo.But this isn't the Kikyo he used to love.It couldn't have been.Inuyasha wouldn't fall for someone like that.He loves us all but the one he truely loves from the bottom of his heart is Burianne.Now if only he could see that...)  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...Why are you here?  
  
Kagome:Huh?  
  
Inuyasha:You heard me.(trying to hide the tears from Kagome by facing away from her)  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I am here because otherwise you would have killed Burianne.  
  
Inuyasha:How did you know that?  
  
Kagome:Here...(hands Inuyasha the book on the page about what just about happened)  
  
Inuyasha:(reads the book)(his eyes open widely)Burianne...(begins to cry harder into the book)  
  
Kagome:And if I wasn't here who would be here to dry your tears?(crouches down next to Inuyasha and pulls out a cleanex and wipes the tears from his eyes)  
  
Inuyasha:Don't look at me...  
  
Kagome:Why?  
  
Inuyasha:Because of what I am doing.(barries head in his knees)  
  
Kagome:Hmm...(looks up to the night sky through all of the trees and smiles)You know everyone cries at least once in their lives.You have a good reason to be crying too.Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:What?  
  
Kagome:Go get her.  
  
Inuyasha:But-  
  
Kagome:(interupts Inuyasha)You love her and I want you to be happy so go get her.  
  
Inuyasha:(thinks:Do I love her?But what about Kagome.I've loved her for awhile now.And Kikyo?I know she's really gone now but I will never be able to stop loving her so how can I possibly love another or better yet two others?)  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:So what do you think?Who will Inuyasha pick?I personally don't know.I guess we will find out.This was kinda a sweet moment between Inuyasha and Kagome at the end huh?Well please review.:D 


	30. Unloved Kisses

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I am currently lost as to who should be with who...I am a MAJOR Kagome/Inuyasha fan but I am also and Sango/Miroku fan.I know that Sango is dead but still.Oh well I think I'll have a few things happen in this chapter so I will try to decide.You never know what could happen...Right?Well on with the story!XD(hands out sporks)  
  
Disclaimer:I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters!Aight?Aight!  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome:So Inuyasha....Are you going to get her or what?  
  
Inuyasha:What...  
  
Kagome:Huh?  
  
Inuyasha:I said what.  
  
Kagome:(thinks:What's Inuyasha doing?What's he thinking?Inuyasha!?)  
  
Inuyasha:(wipes tears away and bends over to kiss Kagome but is stopped)  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha don't....  
  
Inuyasha:Wha-What's wrong?  
  
Kagome:You don't love me.  
  
Inuyasha:Of course I do.I have for a long time.We both know that.I thought you loved me too.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha stop fooling around.Your just afraid to admit that your in love with Burianne.And you know it.  
  
Inuyasha:No I'm not!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:I told you I don't love her and that's it!  
  
Kagome:Then what do you call what you feel about her?  
  
Inuyasha:(Is she?What?)Are you saying that you don't love me anymore and that you don't want to be with me?  
  
Kagome:Of course I love you Inuyasha but you are in love with Burianne.You love me too.But your not in love with me.  
  
Inuyasha:And what's the difference.  
  
Kagome:What's not?  
  
Inuyasha:(pulls Kagome in to a kiss)  
  
Kagome:(pushes Inuyasha away)I love you Inuyasha...(walks away)  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...  
  
-With Burianne-  
  
Burianne:(walking through a small field)Huh?Is that?It is!Miroku!  
  
Miroku:(turns to Burianne who is at a far distance across the field)Burianne?  
  
Burianne:MIROKU!(runs to Miroku and jumps on him)  
  
Miroku:(is pinned down by Burianne)What are you doing?  
  
Burianne:(thinks:Miroku...)  
  
Miroku:Um...Where's Inuyasha?And why are you here?  
  
Burianne:(collapses on Miroku and hugs him on the ground)I missed you!  
  
Miroku:Erm...(is confused for a moment)(wraps his arms aroun Burianne)I missed you too...  
  
Burianne:OO MIROKU YOU PERV!(jumps off Miroku)  
  
Miroku:O.oU I swear I didn't know my hand was there!  
  
Burianne:Sure...  
  
Miroku:(stands up and wipes off his robes)So....Where is Inuyasha?  
  
Burianne:Oh...That...(looks down to the ground)  
  
Miroku:What happened this time?Did he hurt you?If he did I will-  
  
Burianne:No...It's just that I...Uh...Well...  
  
Miroku:What?  
  
Burianne:I killed Kikyo...  
  
Miroku:OOU You killed her?Litterally?  
  
Burianne:Yeah...(tears start to flow from her eyes and she pulls into a hug with Miroku)He....He hates me!  
  
Miroku:Now now isn't this fimilair....How could someone hate you?(looses hug and cuffs Buriannes chin)I sure can't...  
  
Burianne:(looks up at Miroku with tears at the corner of her eyes)Mir....Oku...  
  
Miroku:(lightly kisses Burianne)  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Interesting...Well I liked it...But now I am even more confissled about the coupling...;Well I hope you liked it.Please review.There always welcome. 


	31. Nibbleishess!

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay well I think I know the pairing now but I am NOT going to tell you them.Hehe.I am just that cruel.Okay I am wondering what the highly recomend thing works?It truely confissles me.I know how to do it but what is the point?You can't even tell if something has been highly recomenened.Oh well.I still find it convenion.Gomen for my spelling there.(hands out sporks)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha so get used to it already.How many times do I have to tell you this?  
  
Lawyer:In every chapter...  
  
Bjeveryday:That was retoricle question... (sigh)  
  
Lawyer:Oh!(disappeaers in a poof of pink dust)  
  
Bjeveryday:Pink.... (thinks:I hate these things...) So anyway.Here is the chapter!Enjoy!  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
  
Burianne:(her eyes shoot wide open)(kisses Miroku back)  
  
-With the lonely yet hot Inuyasha (Gomen I had to do that! :3)-  
  
Inuyasha:(A.N. Sorry to interupt in such a tense moment but I just realized that Inuyasha and Buriannes names are the same length...Cool!) (looks where Kagome left him alone on the ground and decides to go search for her)  
  
-Back to Miroku and Burianne-  
  
Miroku:(breaks the kiss)And looks down to Burianne...You really hurt me you know.  
  
Burianne:(looks away from Miroku for an instant and back up to his shining eyes)I know...And I'm sorry Miroku.I don't even know what came over me...It's just that I thought that I loved him...  
  
Miroku:Thought?(thinks:What does she mean thought?)  
  
Burianne:Yes...  
  
Miroku:Then who-  
  
Burianne:(sings in a happy little tone)M.I.R.O.K.U.H.O.T.T.Y!  
  
Miroku:That's not how you spe-  
  
Burianne:(pounces on Miroku and pins him to the ground...Again)  
  
Miroku:Ow....  
  
Burianne:(laughs happily)Oh Miroku...You so funny.You just make me want to smile.  
  
Miroku:Yeah I know.But I have one question...  
  
Burianne:What is it?  
  
Miroku;(thinks:Okay I just have to ask it...No big deal.Heh heh.)(sweatdrop)...  
  
Burianne:Uh...Miroku what are you thinkin-(relizes her breasts are really close to Miroku's face)OH YOU PERV!(smacks Miroku over and over again while sitting on his smomach)  
  
Miroku:(being smacked by Burianne)No....(smack)....I...(smack)....wasn't...(smack)....thinking....(smack)...any....(smack)...thing....(smack)....perve...(smack)...PERVERTED!  
  
Burianne:O.o  
  
-Back to Inuyasha-  
  
Inuyasha:Where could Kagome be?(looks around everywhere for Kagome but is interupted by a sore sight)  
  
Burianne:Hmm....Your ears...  
  
Miroku:What about them?  
  
Burianne:Well...They look....Nibbleishess!Can I nibble on them?  
  
Miroku:(thinks:Finally someone who understands what I want!)Sure...Be my guest.(large perverted smile)  
  
Burianne:(begins to nibble on Miroku's left ear)  
  
Miroku:That tickles!(thinks:But in a good way!)  
  
Burianne:(stops and looks at Miroku for a minute)I'm sorry Miroku.I'll stop then.  
  
Miroku:NO!I...I mean go ahead.Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.Really!  
  
Burianne:Okay!(begins to nibble on Miroku's right ear this time but is interupted when she hears a sound around them in some tall grass serouding them in the field)(sees Inuyasha)INUYASHA!(bites down hard on Miroku's right ear)  
  
Miroku:OW!Fangs!They hurt you know!(looks up to Burianne who is looking at Inuyasha)(thinks:Not again...)  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
Bjeveryday:Ah...Miroku is such a perv.So what do you think?Who do you think the couples are...Maybe your wrong maybe your right.Who knows...Well me but you know.:DPlease review!Thankies! 


	32. Pain, Dispair, and Love

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Updating!Yay!(hands out sporks)Well just to tell you it WON'T end up Kagome/Miroku!I don't like that pairing so there you have it.Who will be with who?And will Kagome live out her life lonely from now on?Who knows...:) Well anyway here it is.:D  
  
Disclaimer:Well...All I have to say is...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters...sighYou just HAVE to remind me don't you!?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'  
  
Miroku:(Thinks:Why me?!WHY!?)Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!(blood starts gushing out of Miroku's ear as Burianne raises her head with Miroku's head still in her mouth.)  
  
Burianne:(looks at Inuyasha with surprise and astonishment in her eyes)(drops Miroku's head)  
  
Miroku:OW!  
  
Burianne:(thinks:Inuyasha!)  
  
Inuyasha:(makes a sniffling noise and turns to leave but is stopped)  
  
Burianne:Inuyasha...Please?  
  
Inuyasha:(Whipes his eyes and turns to Miroku and Burianne)For what?For you to do this...To me?  
  
Burianne:What about what you did to me?  
  
Inuyasha:What did I EVER do to you!?  
  
Burianne:Gee, I don't know...Let's try the fact that you just lead me on expecting me to just wait around for YOU forever?!  
  
Inuyasha:I didn't do that!  
  
Burianne:Yes you did!And you know you did!Admit it!  
  
Inuyasha:No, because it's NOT true!  
  
Burianne:Then what were you doing?!  
  
Inuyasha:I was...I was...I was...  
  
Burianne:SEE!(tears slowy begin to fall from her eyes)You hurt me more than anyone ANYONE ever has!Even more than what my parents did to me!YOU broke MY heart Inuyasha and I can't ever EVER forgive you!I don't love you anymore Inuyasha!I don't I don't I don't I don't I DON'T!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:(tears begin to also fall from Inuyasha's eyes as he turns and runs away)(thinks:NO!It's all over now!)  
  
Burianne:I can't take this...(gets off of Miroku's stomach and walks away quietly)  
  
Miroku:(continues to lay there and watches the evening sky)(thinks:I didn't think love would hurt this much...But it's not hurting me nearly as much as it is to them...)(rolls over on his side and falls asleep in the field dreaming of Sango and everything that's happened since her death)  
  
Burianne:(in a dark forest)(Screams an ear splitting scream of anger and hurt)(Starts scratching at trees and kicking plants and causing total chaos)(after about 15 minutes of this she falls to her knees and begins to cry violently)Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:(sitting infront of the bone eaters well)(still crying at everything that he had gained and lost)Kikyo...Kagome...Her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:Wow that was short but I liked it a lot.It's one of my personal favorites.What did you think?It was a little depressing...Inuyasha was crying again...Poor Miroku...Poor Inuyasha...Poor Burianne...Poor Kagome...Everyone is misserable right now.(begins to cry)It's so sad!Please review and I will update ASAP!Promise!I need to after this chapter...It just wouldn't be humane if I didn't.Right?Well I really want to know what you thought of this chapter.Just to see if I am the only one who was like in LOVE with it!Well R&R! 


	33. Love hurts

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Well I FINALLY got a review but I forgive you for not doing it sooner....Anyway I am still like in total love with the last chapter personally.I mean Burianne and Inuyasha's first REAL fight...It was a dramatic one too well in my eyes.Anyway here you go.And please if you are reading this story I would apprechaite some more reviews.Okay?Thanks...Until then I am going to stop giving out sporks.I am sorry but I just want a little moral support.Thanks a bunch.  
  
Disclaimer:No....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku:(dreaming deep thoughts of Sango and her death and what that caused)(wakes up)Burianne....Where did she go?I know after that fight with Inuyasha she won't be staying but...I want her to stay...Here with us...(lowers head and tears begin to drop from his eyes)I want everything to be normal again.With me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Burianne, Sango, and...Shippo....No one has really tried to talk about the fact that Shippo was kidnapped and murdered by Naraku under outr noses...It happened right after Burianne had come to stay with us.We promised not to talk about it but I miss him.And the way things used to be.I guess at this time I shouldn't be thinking about his death but I can't not think about it.Burianne was devasted.She wanted to get to know him a little better but obviously that didn't happen.I also can't hide the fact that I still miss Sango.I loved her.She was my first love but I wasn't really in love with her.(sigh)(wipes away the tears)I need to stop...I am talking to myself...That can't be a good sign.(stands up)(thinks:Burianne....)(falls to his knees crying)BURIANNE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome.....I can't go back...You know I can't.I love Burianne so much but...(sees a flashback)  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Burianne:SEE!(tears slowy begin to fall from her eyes)You hurt me more than anyone ANYONE ever has!Even more than what my parents did to me!YOU broke MY heart Inuyasha and I can't ever EVER forgive you!I don't love you anymore Inuyasha!I don't I don't I don't I don't I DON'T!!!!!  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha:(thinks:All I did was cause her deep, stomach turning pain.I can't do that again...Not to her).Kagome...(looks down the well)I can't see you anymore.Not that I expect that you want to see me anymore.But how can I blame you after what I did to you.You deserve so much more and I can't handle anymore of anything like that ever again.I saw the pain in your eyes...When you told me to go find her.And I listened to the words you spoke but not the truth behind your eyes....I love you but, it would be a lie if I said you were the one for me.Kagome.I have to end this here and now.I have to say goodbye one last time.I hope you can find someone worth your tears.But if someone ever puts you through as much pain I put you through I will kill them.If not for you then for them because I know that they will look back at what they did and regret it more than anything they'd ever done before and they won't even want to live anymore and the pain will be so unbareable that they will have to say goodbye to you because everytime they think about you or hear your name they will want to die from the hurt and pain they caused you.I know because I feel that right now.(a single tear falls down the well)(jumps down the well on his way back to fuedal Japan)Goodbye....  
  
Kagome:(shocked)(falls to the ground shaking)Inuyasha.........NO INUYASHA!(crying)No...I have to let you go now...But how....(hears a voice in her head)  
  
Voice:You'll find away...Trust me.....Even though it seems impossible at the moment you have to let go.And you know that but you are too afraid to listen to yourself.The future was never ment to be with the past.So just remember Inuyasha and all of the wonderful memories you shared with him and your friends in the past.But don't forget the bad times too.Or you will only be living in a fantasy.Please....Let him go...Let the past go...Forever....  
  
Kagome:I...Will...I have to....Let him go...Forever....(gets up and closes the doors to the secred well for the last time)  
  
With Burianne  
  
Burianne:(on the ground crying her eyes out with unending pain and banquish)Inuyasha....Miroku....I am so sorry that I did this to you....Both of you...(flashbacks of the moments, good and bad, that she shared with Miroku and Inuyasha)(smiles but still crying harder than ever done before)Hm..That's right...Miroku has proposed to me though he wasn't all there at the time he was there.So maybe at that time even before Inuyasha broke my heart Miroku had secret feelings for me but was dueling with his conflicting feelings for me...and Sango....(sees a flashback of when Miroku Proposed)  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Miroku:(gropes Burianne)  
  
Burianne:0.o!!!!!!MIROKU!!!!(you see birds flying out of trees)(grabs Mirokus ponytail and kicks him to the ground while putting her foot on his back and pulling his ponytail upward)(A.N.Yeoch!)DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP ME!!THIS IS WORSE THAN WHAT I'VE EVER FELT BEFORE!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Well I guess he won't be touching her anymore.Right Sango...Sango?  
  
Sango:(pulse)(mummbles under her breath at a distance with her back facing everyone else)Baka hentai...  
  
Burianne:(still torturing Miroku...)  
  
Miroku:SANGO...INUYASHA...ANYBODY....HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:None doin'!  
  
Sango:(leaves with her arms crossed)Hmmpphhh!  
  
-5 hours later-  
  
Burianne:Well I guess I can let you go now...(frees Miroku from the painful position)  
  
Miroku:(just lays on the ground without moving)Fi...na....ly.Uggg.I think I'm going to die..........  
  
Burianne:Well don't touch me like that...hentai...  
  
Inuyasha:What about your secret?  
  
Miroku:Fine Inuyasha I'm secretly in love with a watermelon...I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you would put your foot down...But can't you see I love her?She promised to bare 1000000 of my children.  
  
Inuyasha and Burianne:0.o;;(back away from Miroku)Uhhh?  
  
Inuyasha:Do you think you broke his brain?  
  
Burianne:I'm not sure....  
  
Miroku:Will you guys come to the wedding?It's going to be in a watermelon patch so she can be with her family.Sango is going to be the best man.  
  
Burianne and Inuyasha:(back away even farther)Miroku?????  
  
Burianne:Now he's never going to produce children.I mean look at him!I think his brains punctured or something.  
  
Inuyasha:I always knew that he would need help.But I didn't think it would be this serious.  
  
Miroku:Oh yeah she has blonde hair like a strawberry.Burianne will you marry me?  
  
Burianne:.(faints)  
  
Inuyasha:NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!  
  
Miroku:My wife go sleep sleep.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Burianne:Oh Miroku...I'm so sorry.I was selfish and unconsidering of your feelings.(crying)(clinshes a handfull of grass and grips it tightly and pulls it out of the ground with a deep dirt clump attached)MIROKU!(continues crying)Inuyasha.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:Omg....I loved that chapter too!I am like in love with the suffering because it is so sad!Poor Inuyasha.He had to make that speech.I made it to where it sounded like he was still in fuedal Japan for the speach well I tryed anyway.And I did the whole Shippo thing because he wasn't ever really mentioned in the story other than in the first chapter and it makes the story a little sadder.Don't you think.Poor little Shippo.Anyway please R&R and I will update Asap.Okay?And maybe I will bring the sporks back...Maybe... 


	34. Daddy?

Confused Love...  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay thanks for the reviews but I am confused about one of them that I got from a person going by "Rin"....You said "very....interesting"....I am wondering if that was a compliment or what.I have been puzzled by that for a while now so if you are reading this can you please tell me what you thought about it.Okay well I am not going to bring the sporks back...YET!Lol.Well here ya go and thanks for the reviews.Hope you like the chapter.:D Oh and sorry about making the last chapter so long.But I still like it.Though it had more than a thousand words in that one chapter.Lol.  
  
Disclaimer:Refer to other chapters...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Rain starts to pore all of a sudden from the sky--  
  
Burianne:(lying in the mud crying her eyes out)Why is it like this...Why did I meet Inuyasha?Why couldn't I just...Be somewhere else?Or better yet someone else...  
  
--Voice behind hidden in the trees surrounding Burianne--:Because it was destany...  
  
Burianne:(lifts head up and looks at the sacred tree)Destany?Aren't destany's suppose to make people happy?  
  
Voice:Not really...Destany actually is just somewhat like fait or do I need to explain that to you too?  
  
Burianne:sneersI don't think YOU need to explain anything to me...Ever...  
  
Voice:Oh I couldn't have hurt you to bad.  
  
Burianne:Oh really?Do you honestly think that?You must be retarded or something because you scarred me for life.I am now afraid of rejection.And since I am what I am pretty much all I have ever been is rejected.  
  
Voice:(walks out from behind the sacred tree but face is covered by a shadow)  
  
Burianne:Daddy...Leave me alone...I am hurt right now and for once it doesn't have anything to do with you so leave me alone.  
  
Voice:Why should I leave you alone?  
  
Burianne:Well you had no problem leaving me and Mommy alone back when I was born...  
  
Voice:(walks over to Burianne and smacks her across the face really hard)SHUT-UP!I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!!!!!  
  
Burianne:(tries to get up but can't)Please....(crying more)Just let me go Daddy...  
  
Voice:You can NEVER be with Inuyasha or that dirty monk!  
  
Burianne:I can be with whoever I want to be with!You are not my leader and I do not have to do ANYTHING you tell me to do EVER!!!!!!(really mad and depressed at the same time)  
  
Voice:(hits Burianne again and points his finger at her)I AM you leader and you DO have to do EVERYTHING that I say!So don't EVER talk back to me like that again!...Unless....You want to die.  
  
Burianne:I will never die in your hands!You couldn't kill me if even if you wanted to!  
  
Voice how much do you want to bet?!  
  
Burianne:....My life....  
  
Voice:(walks back over to Burianne and raises a hand to her and is about to hit her)  
  
Miroku:.........Naraku.......  
  
Burianne:(looks at Miroku with a surprised look)(thinks:No....)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bjeveryday:So...What did you think?It may be a little confusing right now but the next chapter should explain it all to you.Aight?Well I made this one short because I liked where I ended it and I had to make up for the EXTREMELY long chapter I wrote last time.Lol.Well I hope you liked it.And please review.Thanks! 


End file.
